No quiero estar sin ti: Otro viaje al pasado
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: unas personas vienen de un futuro no muy lejano a prevenir que el pasado sea corrompido, el grupo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se enteraran de cosas que nunca pensaron que pasaría... un futuro, un mismo pasado... –Naraku nunca murió... Venimos a matarlo...– (N/A: Secuela de No quiero estar sin ti)
1. Llegada

Tal y como dije aquí está la segunda temporada de **No quiero estar sin ti**, aquí el primer capítulo de esta continuación de la otra historia, lo más lógico que al leerlo desde el principio sepan quienes son, pero ojo puede que no sean como ustedes piensan, puede que sean otros personajes.

**Aclaraciones:** _los personajes del siguiente fic no pertenecen cada uno de los personajes tiene sus respectivos creadores, solo este fic y algunos personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Otro viaje al pasado**_  
_**CAPITULO UNO**_  
_**LLEGADA**_

* * *

-Donde estamos – pregunto una pequeña pantera de ojos color zafiro que tenía el tamaño de un gato.

-Creo que retrocedimos demasiado – dijo una niña pequeña de cabellos largos y ojos color ámbar.

-Parece que medí mal el tiempo – dijo otra niña de cabellos color negros y ojos café de más o menos 10 años de edad.

-Qué año crees que es este – preguntaba un niño de ojos ámbar idéntico a la primera niña eran mellizos eso se notaba a primera vista.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo la niña de ojos color ámbar mirando a la ojicafe.

-Ok déjame ver – cerro los ojos y luego los abrió – retrocedimos 7 años y medio – dijo la azabache a los 2 pequeños.

-7 años… mm – se pusieron a pensar los mellizos por unos minutos.

-Hermana entonces aun no – dijo el pequeño mirando a su hermana que estaba junto a él.

-Si... aún no lo han derrotado todavía… - respondió la jovencita a su hermano gemelo.

-Según sabemos luego de acabar con el… se supone que aquel pozo se selló momentáneamente por 1 mes y luego… - dijo aquella pantera subiendo al hombro de la niña más mayor.

-Bueno ya saben porque estamos aquí, solo es para impedir que se destruya el trayecto del tiempo ok – dijo la azabache acariciando a la bebé pantera.

-Claro… no quiero que nada cambie por culpa de ese maldito y ella… - dijo la oji-dorado.

-Para que tengan 6 años de edad son de carácter determinado, y decididos a cuidar el tiempo para que transcurra como debe ser – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa – al parecer estamos en un claro del bosque del oeste… tenemos que tener cuidado para no encontrarnos con algunos de ellos o fracturemos la línea del tiempo – finalizo mirando a su alrededor.

-Pero y nuestra presencia – dijo el niño jalando un poco la maga de la yukata de su hermana.

-Eso se puede arreglar, pondré un campo de energía para que no sientan nuestra presencia y si alguien nos ve para aquellas personas fuera del campo se verán como niños humanos ya que ocultara las marcas que tienen que es lo que los delatan así que no hay problema – dijo la azabache moviendo sus manitas para crear un campo de energía.

-Está bien – dijeron al unisonó los mellizos y la pantera.

* * *

En una aldea no muy lejana de donde esos niños platicaban.

-Kagome Inuyasha me pego – decía un zorrito de cabellos castaños con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose a los brazos de su amiga.

-¡INUYASHA ABAJO! – dijo una furiosa miko de cabellos azabaches.

-¡KAGOME! Como te atreves – decía un hanyou levantándose del suelo.

-Kirara – dijo la miko de ojos chocolates montándose en la gata de fuego para luego irse – me llevare a Kirara, tengo que ir a mi época por unos días - dijo la miko.

-Kagome… regresa ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar la perla y a ese maldito de Naraku – dijo un furioso peli-plata.

-Déjala que se vaya… no ha visto a su familia en 1 mes – dijo un monje de ropas lilas y negras.

-Está bien – dijo el joven hanyou cruzando los brazos.

-Kagome recuerda traerme algo – gritaba el zorrito viendo como su amiga se alejaba por los aires.

-Bueno tomaremos un descanso hasta que regrese – dijo una exterminadora con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su amiga.

* * *

Por su parte en otro sitio

-Amo Sesshomaru, Rin puede ir a recolectar flores – decía una pequeña niña de kimono naranja.

-Está bien puedes ir – dijo un taiyoukai mientras estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Jaken cuídala o si no te mato – fue lo último que dijo, luego de esas palabras el demonio verde acompaño a la niña humana a su recolecta de flores.

"_Estoy seguro que hace unos momentos sentí un gran poder de 2 seres parecido al mío… pero luego desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno_" – pensó el taiyoukai de ojos dorados y cabellera plateada mientras una brisa acariciaba su rostro.

* * *

En esos momentos…

-Vaya… que piensas hacer ahora – dijo una joven de cabellos negros azulado.

-Primero descansar ya que aun con tus poderes gastamos mucha energía viniendo a esta época y luego iré a adsorber a mi yo de esta época – dijo un joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Está bien… pondré un campo para que nadie nos detecte – dicho esto la joven peli azul formo un campo de energía alrededor mientras entraban a una cueva a descansar para reponer fuerzas.

* * *

-Maldición perdí el rastro – dijo la pequeña de ojos dorados.

-No deberías decir esas palabras seguro que si tu madre estuviera aquí te reprocharía – dijo la azabache mirando como la niña de 6 años estaba intentando volver a percibir la esencia.

-Pero mama no está y mi hermana tiene razón, su aroma se desvaneció seguro puso un campo ahora sí que nos resultara un poco difícil – dijo el niño levantando su cabeza para olfatear el aire.

-Ok… pero ya saben si por mera casualidad nos encontramos con alguien de cualquiera de esos 2 grupos no debemos decir nada que nos delate para no afectara a esta época, pero si nos encontramos con ellos que llegaron aquí a esta época para destruir la línea del tiempo predestinado… tenemos que matarlos y volver a nuestras época – dijo la azabache a los mellizos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza muy seriamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi que les pareció, comenten si quieren continuación o no les interesa, porque de esos reviews se decidirá si subo otro capítulo o no.

Supongo que habrá algunas intrigas o quizás no, esta es la segunda temporada de **no quiero estar sin ti **aunque sabiendo ese dato ya saben quiénes son los personajes pero no importa.

Les mando saludos a todos y díganme que les parece esta historia, si quieren que por mera casualidad ponga un lemon de sesshoxkag o no XD avisen… eso es todo hasta la próxima.

**Sora Taka**


	2. Encuentros inesperados

Bueno aquí el segundo Capítulo… quisiera más visitas por esta historia al ser la segunda temporada de la primera historia que cree…

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS**_  
_**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**_

* * *

7 años y medio en el futuro…

- No crees que ellos son muy pequeños para que tengan que hacer esto – dijo una joven de tez blanca mirando la luna.

- No, además son lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con ese maldito hibrido – dijo otro joven de yukata blanca con adornos rojos y obi negro.

- Supongo que si… solo espero que no cambien nada en esa otra época o si no el tiempo de ese pasado cambiara, no se sabe si para bien o para mal – dijo la joven mujer de yukata blanca con flores azuladas adornadas con color negro y un obi azul.

* * *

Volviendo al pasado… a la hora de la cena…

- Espinel ven para acá – decía una niña de ojos dorados correteando a la panterita.

- No quiero comer verduras, no y no – dijo la pantera escapando de la chica.

- ¡ESPINEL! – dijo enojada la pequeña.

- Ayúdame… mira a tu hermana a que me quiere obligar – decía espinel ocultándose detrás del pequeño niño.

- Hermana no lo obligues, mama dijo que si no quería no lo obliguemos – dijo el pequeño de tez blanca a su hermana.

- Debe comerlos al igual que tú y yo – dijo la niña de ojos ámbar.

- Déjenlo si no quieren no quieren, además aprovechen que su madre no está para no comer las verduras que tanto odian – dijo la niña de tez semi morena.

- Si, si, tiene razón – decía espinel al encontrar su salvación.

- Ok – dijo la oji ámbar – "_de todos modos yo tampoco quería"_ – pensó la niña.

* * *

Luego de tres días y no encontrar ni rastro delas personas que perseguían se tomaron un descansito, por su parte en otro lugar no muy lejano…

* * *

- Kagome – dijo un joven mirándola fijamente – POR QUE LE DAS LA COMIDA NINJA A TODOS MENOS A MI – dijo un furioso hanyou.

- Calla y tu comes tus croquetas (comida para perros) – dijo la miko de ojos chocolates como respuesta.

- Si Inuyasha tu come eso y yo esta rica comida – dijo Shipo mientras comía su ramen.

- Señorita Kagome esto está delicioso n_n – dijo Miroku mientras cenaba tranquilamente.

- Si tiene razón excelencia – agrego la exterminadora comiendo a gusto la comida instantánea de la época de su amiga.

- Si es muy delicioso – dijo la miko de cabellos azabaches mientras comía su propio ramen.

Cuando de repente una ventisca soplo que hiso que Inuyasha percibiera algo y fue tras aquel olor _"demonios de Naraku"_ pensó…

* * *

- Espinel – dijo la niña y aquella panterita se transformó en una pantera más grande ahora tenía una especie de alas color negras en forma de mariposa una armadura en el pecho y una gema tanto en el pecho como en la frente de color azul zafiro, la niña monto a la pantera y fue a donde los demonios que atacaban por vía aérea.

- Desaceré el campo por un tiempo para que peleen a gusto, sin restricciones – dijo la azabache y deshizo el campo.

- Vamos no tomara mucho, ahora hermanito – dijo la niña con una sonrisa de diversión a su hermano que estaba a su lado montando la pantera.

- Claro – respondió el pequeño saltando contra los demonios - _**Gin no tsume – **_ataco y derroto a todos los demonios.

Luego de eso aterrizó al piso al igual que su hermana – fue fácil – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al derrotar a 30 de un solo ataque.

- Si claro – dijo su gemela – yo puedo más – dijo retando a su hermano con una mirada.

Y justo antes de que la niña azabache se acercara a donde aterrizaron…

- Eh… y ustedes quienes son – se escuchó una vos entre los arboles acercándose donde los niños los cuales voltearon la vista, la niña azabache se dio cuenta y se apresuró.

- "_O no"_ – pensaron los mellizos.

Aquel joven con la poca luz pudo distinguir las figuras de 2 niños pequeños y al ver sus rostros gracias a la luz de la luna vio unas marquitas en sus rostros pero solo por un instante.

La niña azabache se dio cuenta de quién era y puso rápidamente la barrera para ocultar las marquitas y su gran poder que era lo que los delataba a los mellizos.

- ¡Oigan! Estoy preguntando quienes son – dijo el joven que ahora estaba cerca – se supone que aquí había demonios de Naraku díganme quien los derroto – pregunto mirando a los niños de tez blanca mientras ellos ocultaban sus rostros.

- ¡INUYASHA! - se escuchaba como otros seres se acercaban.

_- "Maldición" _– pensaron los 3 niños y decidieron escapar pero fueron detenidos ya que aquel joven de yukata roja los sujetos por la parte superior de sus haori a los mellizos mientras ellos intentaban zafarse y la niña azabache los ayudaba para poder escapar.

- "_O no esto es malo_" – pensaba la pequeña pantera y decidido a atacar a Inuyasha para que los suelte a los 3 niños y así escapar, pero antes de atacar.

- O.O Inuyasha y quiénes son esos 3 – pregunto Miroku mirándolos.

- Yo también quisiera saberlo – dijo y soltó a los niños para luego volverá preguntar con una mirada seria – quiénes son y que hacen aquí este es un lugar muy peligros niñatos y díganme quien derroto a esos demonios acaso sigue cerca quien es.

- Ese maldito hibrido – dijo en voz baja Espinel entre gruñidos.

- Inuyasha no hables así no ves que son niños los asustaras con esa forma seca de hablar – dijo la miko reprochando al joven de orejitas de perrito – aunque díganme quienes son – dijo amablemente la miko, ella al igual que todos tenían curiosidad.

- Eso no interesa – dijo la niña azabache – vengan hay que irnos de aquí – dijo cogiendo con una mano de cada niño para irse.

- Adonde van acaso no les enseñaron a responder a sus mayores – dijo el joven y aumentaba su intriga ya que vio que ellos traían algo que se supone no debería usar un niño pequeño – "_espadas"_ – pensó.

- Ahora que – dijo el niño a la mayor de su grupo.

- Ya nos han visto y son muy tercos y curiosos para preguntar hasta obtener respuesta – dijo la gemela del niño de ojos dorados.

- Ni modo… supongo que después de esto… cuando todo termine… el aparecerá ya que estamos rompiendo la regla que nos dio "no hablen con nadie de esa época mucho menos con esos dos grupos_"_ – dijo la mayor del grupito resignada.

- Y bien – dijo Inuyasha al ver que los 3 niños voltearon.

La primera en hablar fue la niña de yukata blanca con adornos rojos, obi negro; un traje de combate, y que tenía una espada del lado izquierdo de su atuendo – ni nombre es… Ai… y tengo 6 años de edad – dijo la niña de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

El segundo fue el niño de yukata blanca con adornos azules, obi negro, al igual que su gemela era un traje de combate y tenía una espada del lado izquierdo de su traje – mi nombre es… Hiei… yo derrote a los demonios… tengo 6 años y soy el hermano gemelo de Ai – dijo el peli-plata y orbes dorados.

Y finalizando la azabache que vestía un kimono verde azulado, obi blanco – Yo soy Miki… y él es Espinel – dijo señalando a la pantera en su forma natural (la pantera con alas de mariposa).

Todos quedaron por un momento en silencia hasta que…

* * *

y hasta aquí el 2 capitulo.

Por favor comenten denle comentarios o estaré triste y no subiré nada ya que al veces suelo pensar que no les gusta esta historia y que odian la segunda temporada que acaba de empezar .

Díganme que opinan para que yo esté muy feliz o peor eso depende ok.

Y volviendo al tema que creen que pasara ahora que ya se toparon con un grupo que no debían toparse. Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto la técnica _**Gin no tsume **_significa_** garras de plata **_(que original soy para los nombres no jeje)

**Sora Taka**


	3. Cosas que pasan

Aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste  
Me la pase pensando cómo hacer un muy interesante capi pero creo que no me salió léanlo y díganme que les parece XD

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRES **_  
_**COSAS QUE PASAN**_

* * *

- Espera me estás diciendo que un niño de 6 años derroto a esos demonios – dijo un joven de cabellera plateada y orejas de perrito mirando a los niños.

- Si además… hibrido… – dijo el niño de orbes dorados – no era muchos para variar tan solo unos 30 – finalizó el niño midiendo sus palabras para no decir nada que los delate.

- Eso es impresionante – dijo la miko con una sonrisa a los pequeños gemelos los cuales tan solo dijeron…

- Bueno ahora que saben quién los destruyo nos iremos – dijo fríamente Ai con una mirada al vació.

- Para ser tan pequeña hablas demasiado frio, no se supones que los niños hablan dulcemente – dijo Miroku mirando que se marchaban para internarse en el bosque.

_"Qué raro no se puede sentir su energía"_ – pensaron todos al no poder percibir algún poder de los gemelos ni de la otra niña.

- Pero es muy peligroso que niños de su edad anden solos a estas horas de la noche quédense – dijo la miko azabache con preocupación.

- No hace falta – dijo Miki con una sonrisa – somos lo suficientemente fuertes para valernos por nuestra cuenta – dijeron al unísono los mellizos fríamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio.

- Mmm… será mi imaginación o… - dijo Miroku con una mano en su barbilla – se parecen a cierto youkai que conocemos… - añadido Sango – tienen casi la misma forma fría de hablar – finalizó el pequeño Shipo.

_"Maldición esto es malo"_ – pensó la pantera de ojos color zafiro.

- Demonios si somos, pero no conocemos a ninguno que ustedes conozcan – dijo Hiei algo más amable o de seguro sospecharían.

- En serio – dijo Inuyasha mirándolos fijamente – puede que se hallan topado con mi hermano y se les pego la forma fría de hablar, díganme que no se les pego lo arrogante como lo es el, verdad – cuestiono el hanyou (vayan ustedes a saber de dónde saco la conclusión).

- _Suerte que este es muy inocente todavía_ – susurro Espinel a Miki la cual contenía su risa por lo que decía Inuyasha con esa cara de inocencia.

- Que hacemos Miki – dijo Hiei mirando a la azabache.

- Pues… ahora si es un problema – respondió Miki suspirando y de repente...

- Ok estaremos a su cuidado esta noche – dijo la azabache lo que sorprendió a los mellizos y a Espinel ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía que no debían intervenir o hablar con alguien en el pasado.

* * *

Desde el principio cuando Inuyasha se encontró con los mellizos, alguien los miraba desde el cielo, alguien que estaba sentado en un sillón de color blanco tomando té en una taza de porcelana, aquel hombre miraba atentamente todo lo que ocurría sin que nadie notara su presencia.

- Vaya, vaya supuse que se toparían con algunos pero sí que fue rápido – dijo el joven mientras estaba sentado en su sillón que flotaba en el aire y la tetera se movía sola para servirle más té – bueno así las cosas serán interesantes – sonrió mirando como en esos instantes Hiei le preguntaba a Miki que harían – supongo que será interesante ver si descubren sus identidades – volvió a sonreír con un brillo de malicia en los ojos (N/A: tipo anime cuando planean algo) - eins, zwei, drei – dijo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, luego de ese movimiento fue cuando Miki dijo "Ok estaremos a su cuidado esta noche" – a ver qué pasa ahora – dijo mientras se disponía a beber su te.

* * *

-Miki enserio – pregunto Ai sorprendida, mientras.

Mierda - susurro (N/A: o por dios los niños hablan malas palabras a tan corta edad O.o)

- Si – finalizo Miki, después de todo ya lo había dicho.

- Bueno entonces vengan nuestra fogata está cerca – dijo la miko, ella les pidió que se quedaran, primero porque eran niños, no importa si eran fuertes ella no quería que estén solos ya que temía que Naraku los matara o cosas así y además Inuyasha le había dicho antes que hibrido y demonios a la edad de 8 años recién podían dominar sus habilidades, y segundo porque no podía sentir su presencia o poder de los mellizos pareciera que no existieran o eran fantasmas o por causa de un campo, lo último tenía más sentido, pero la pregunta era _"¿por qué?"._

- Hiei antes de nada –dijo Ai a su hermano en voz baja – por favor recuerda que estamos en otra época y no digas nada que nos delate como cosas que sucederán en el futuro, ya que conociéndote puedes contar al menos algo inconscientemente – dijo la niña a su hermano menor (N/A: la diferencia de edades es de 3 minutos) por su parte su hermano se sintió ofendido y respondió – ni que fuera mi tío para hablar inconscientemente – dijo es susurro con un puchero a su hermana.

- Amos, ya nos deja Miki – dijo Espinel viendo a Miki caminando en dirección donde el grupo de Inuyasha iba – vamos y no digan nada inconscientemente de acuerdo – dijo la pantera mirándolos de reojo.

- Oye… sabemos guardar las apariencias – dijeron al unísono los mellizos en verdad en algunas ocasiones hablaron de algo que les dijeron que no dijeran pero lo hicieron, en si se parecían a su tío un poquito.

* * *

Por otro lugar…

_"Qué raro estoy seguro que en esta dirección había unos de los demonios de Naraku hace unos momentos y ahora no, aunque la cantidad era poca desaparecieron todos a la vez"_ – pensaba un youkai de cabellera plateada.

- Señor Sesshomaru Rin tiene sueno – decía una niña somnolienta.

- Hm… está bien – dijo deteniéndose junto a su gran árbol, la niña y su súbdito se durmieron junto a AH-UN y el gran taiyoukai Sesshomaru Taisho estaba en unas de las ramas del árbol apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y serrando sus ojos (pero no durmiendo)

* * *

_"Me pregunto qué pasaría si se encuentran con este otro grupo"_ - pensaba aquel joven de cabellos azules, orejas puntiagudas, un sombreo (como los de los magos pero en blanco y alrededor con una cinta purpura ) mientras comía unos bocadillos.

"_Sería divertido ver sus rostros de asombro ji ji"_ – pensó con una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer entre los rayos de luz de la luna.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Los mellizos, espinel y Miki no habían dicho casi nada desde la noche anterior, ellos no debían decir nada y Miki tenía que concentrarse en el campo que suprimía los poderes de los niños al igual que ocultaba las marquitas delatantes en sus rostros de los mellizos.

Ya era de mañana y ellos solo miraban la escena que se armó en esos momentos después del desayuno.

- INUYASHA ABAJO –dijo una miko enojada mientras sostenía a un zorrito.

- Por qué lo hiciste Kagome – dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo, lo cual causo una risa en los mellizos pero la tuvieron que reprimir.

- Porque regañaste a Shipo el no hiso nada – dijo la azabache abrazando al kitsune.

- Ha, como que porque, no paraba de molestar - dijo el hanyou cruzando los brazos.

- Abajo – volvió a decir la miko.

-Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, no creo que sea bueno pelear en frente de niños - dijo Miroku mirando como los gemelos miraban a escena algo sorprendidos. (Solo un poco).

- Bueno es mejor… así se dan cuenta que las apariencias engañan como esta tonta – dijo Inuyasha lo cual enojo a Kagome y aunque nadie lo noto también a los mellizos pero no lo demostraban además "él tenía la culpa para que ella actuara así" pensaron ambos hermanos.

- Lo ven puede verse buena por fuera pero es un alguien cruel– decía Inuyasha luego de 15 abajo y un cocacho en la cabeza.

- Por cierto donde están sus padres – pregunto Sango mirando a los niños.

- Ellos están ocupados así que yo me encargo de ellos – dijo Miki en respuesta mientras acariciaba a Espinel.

- Pero tú también eres una niña – añadió Sango a la pequeña azabache.

- Si se podría decir… Ai, Hiei, vengan por aquí cerca hay un lago vamos a bañarnos – dijo Miki mientras se levanta del suelo.

- esperen le acompaño – decía la exterminadora pero Miki se negó a la propuesta, luego Kagome les pidió que volvieran pronto luego de su baño ya que ella no quería que estén solos por miedo a que los ataquen.

* * *

Luego de minutos caminando se detuvieron a 20 metros del lago, los primeros el bañarse fueron Hiei y Espinel.

- Hiei, Espinel esperen aquí mientras nosotras nos bañamos – dijo Miki a los dos mientras estos se disponía a sentarse para descansar un rato.

- Ok estaremos aquí a ver si algún demonio ataca – dijo en respuesta Espinel – Miki podrías quitar la primera barrera (la de suprimir sus poderes) – pidió Hiei con algo de frustración.

- Claro supongo que es algo molesto – dijo Miki quitando la primera barrera de protección.

* * *

15 minutos después…

- Espinel tu que dices – dijo Hiei con las manos en la cabeza recostados en el pasto mirando las copas de los arboles moverse por el viento.

- Pues no lo sé al parecer, ella no quiere dejarnos ir del grupo – respondió la pantera en su forma de cachorro.

- Si… pero si seguimos en el grupo de Inuyasha ese hibrido, se nos hará difícil encontrarlos – dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos.

- Tienes razón… y tan poco les podemos decir algo como nuestro pasado o porque estamos aquí o si – respondió la pantera… pero sus preocupaciones se las llevo el viento por unos momentos.

De repente un ruido entre los arbusto hiso que Hiei abriera los ojo y como reflejo saco la espada y fue a atacar al intruso.

Ataco y vio que era un demonio de color verde ojos saltones y llevaba un báculo de 2 cabezas.

Se separó rápidamente con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse ya que su mente no estaba al 100 % en su cabeza se podría decir que estaba como en un 10% y ataco de dormido o semi-consiente.

- Y este mocoso quien es – dijo aquel demonio.

- Jaken que fue ese ruido – dijo un taiyoukai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados para luego dirigir su mirada a lo que su sirviente miraba, vio a un niño que estaba en pose de defensa con una espada agarrada por su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza y tenía un gran poder espiritual-demoniaco, lo reconoció era el mismo del día de ayer.

- Tu quien eres – pregunto Sesshomaru al verlos con los ojos cerrados...

En eso Hiei deshizo su posición de defensa el poder de ese demonio verde era pequeño y un zarpazo era suficiente para acabarlo, así que guardo su espada, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la presencia del otro ser.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta quien era ese demonio verde _ "habré atacado de dormido" _pensó Hiei para luego ver al otro ser que estaba a pocos pasos del pequeño youkai, y el rostro del niño se mostró con más asombró y dijo una palabra con un brillo en sus ojitos y con una voz baja, pero el taiyoukai pudo escucharlo.

- Papá…. ^.^

_"O.O _¿_papa?"-_ pensó Hiei al darse cuenta de lo que dijo…

* * *

jeje hasta aquí el capítulo ya es de noche y tengo clases el día de mañana (por desgracia)….

¿Que pasara ahora?

¿Quién era aquel joven que estaba tomando te tranquilamente?

¿Qué dirá Sesshomaru luego de escuchar esa palabra?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo…

Se despide…

**Sora Taka**


	4. ¡DIOS MIO! LO HAN DICHO

O por dios esto es….

Si debe serlo….

Esto es… un… fanfic mío ^.^

Ok vamos a comenzar, luces – cámaras – fan fic – acción…

_**CAPITULO CUATRO**_**  
**_**¡DIOS MIO! LO HAN DICHO**_

- Maravillo – dijo el peli azul – no pensé que pasaría tan pronto y mejor aún el pequeño Hiei ya lo dijo y creí que tendría que manipularlo para que lo hiciera – dijo nuevamente con una cara **¿Qué pasara ahora?.** Mirando la escena desde un lugar que nadie se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

¿Mm?... – dijo el taiyoukai arqueando una ceja.

_"O no que hace papa aquí, se supone que él dijo que confiaba en nosotros para acabar con 'el' "_ – pensó el niño aun mirando a Sesshomaru – "_no… espera… a no ser… que… este sea de esta época… maldición abrí la boca" _– volvió a pensar mientras mordía su labio inferior.

- Mocoso quien eres – pregunto Jaken al niño que tenían en frente.

- Yo… lo siento lord Sesshomaru y lo siento señor Jaken por atacarlo – "_maldición tener que disculparme con este ojo saltones esto afectara mi orgullo… bueno eso no importa esta es otra época y él no me conoce así que…"_ - pensó el niño de orbes dorados.

- Dime niño como supiste nuestros nombres – dijo el gran taiyoukai al pequeño.

_"Improvisa…_"- pensaba Hiei – pues es el amo de estas tierras es lógico que conozca su nombre y escuche que así lo llamo a este insignificante youkai – dijo mirándolo, y de repente sintió un escalofrió algo le decía que su hermana se acercaba.

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

- O dios no – dijo Miki en susurro – "_por favor que haya dicho nada"_ – pensó Ai mientras se acercaba – por Deus si lo hiso – dijo al escuchar toda la conversación.

Hiei voltea a ver atrás, él había sentido el poder de su hermana se notaba molesta y no la culpaba, él lo había dicho.

Ai vio a Sesshomaru – y tu quien eres – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a la niña acercarse al otro niño, la pequeña también traía una espada, ella era idéntica al otro niño tanto en apariencia como en la ropa que traían, la única manera de diferenciarlo fue que uno llevaba adornos rojos: la de la niña, y el otro adornos azules: la del niño, en sus trajes.

- Por Deus te deje unos minutos solo y esto pasa – decía Ai reprochando a su hermano, el cual empezaba a temer por su vida por al menos unos segundos.

- No me culpes estaba semi dormido cuando ataque – dijo en defensa el otro niño, él sabía el peligroso carácter que tenía su hermana y él cuándo se enojaban, ya que…

- Ustedes les pregunté quiénes eran – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente, lo cual no afecto en lo más mínimo a los mellizos.

Miraron a Miki – No hay otra salida es mejor que le digan algo ya saben cómo es el – dijo Miki con un suspiro, esos días todo le salía mal, eso que siempre tenía todo bajo control.

- Mi nombre es Ai – dijo la pequeña mirándolo – y el mío Hiei – dijo el otro niño haciendo lo mismo que su hermana mirarlo a los ojos – y somos demonios, tenemos 6 años de edad – dijeron al unísono.

Sesshomaru los miro, el nunca creyó que en su vida alguien lograra mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad, la mirada que el daba a los demás ahora la recibía de esos "Cachorros".

También detecto un aroma dulce, ese aroma definitivamente pertenecía a la mujer que acompañaba a su medio hermano – "p_ero porque pienso en esa humana"_ – se decía mentalmente intentando sacarla de su cabeza.

- Con su permiso Lord Sesshomaru pero nosotros tenemos que irnos – dijo la niña azabache.

- Jeje… las cosas se ponen mejor… suerte que esos sujetos aun descansan para atacar en el momento justo, si no, no podría ver esta escena nunca – decía el peli azul tomando su te mientras veía la situación de los mellizos.

Justo en esos momentos una estampida de demonios de Naraku que iban tras Sesshomaru atacaron y Ai y Hiei tuvieron que pelear.

- Mikadzukikei – dijeron al unísono los mellizos haciendo una sincronización de movimientos con sus espadas y liberando una gran ráfaga de poder de color azul que acabo con la mita de la estampida en unos instantes, la otra mita fu derrotada por  
Sesshomaru.

_"Quienes son estos cachorros tienen un gran poder y esas espadas se parecen a colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero"_ – pensó al ver como derrotaron a media estampida de un solo golpe definitivamente eran los mismo de hace unos días.

- Ustedes díganme sus nombres completos y a que familia pertenecen, porque yo nunca sentí su presencia por estas tierra, que recuerde – dijo Sesshomaru viendo como ellos guardaban sus espadas y quedaron quietos por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta.

- O esto es cada vez mejor – dijo el peli azul, él no había movido ni un dedo y todo salía bien para matar su aburrimiento.

- Ahora mis queridos pupilos que harán – dijo mientras veía a los mellizos en un aprieto mayor, el joven peli azul tenía ganas de ver la cara de asombro de Sesshomaru cosa que no había visto nunca y quería verla.

Mientras el grupo de Inuyasha había sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru y Naraku cerca de los mellizos.

Al llegar se quedaron detrás de unos arbustos al escuchar que los mellizos tenían que dar una respuesta, gracias al campo de protección de Kagome no se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

- Nosotros… somos… - dijeron ambos niños y miraron a Miki.

- Ya no importa de todos modos ya lo arruinamos cuando nos topamos con Inuyasha asique… pueden decirles sus identidades pero no todo… - dijo con un suspiro la pequeña Miki.

- Y bien – dijo Sesshomaru luego de escuchar a la niña azabache.

- Pues nosotros somos Ai y Hiei Taisho…– dijo la niña de ojos dorados – y somos… tus… hijos… - finalizo Hiei, en ese momento Miki deshizo la segunda barrera chasqueando los dedos, dejando ver unas marquitas rojas en las mejillas de los niños al igual que una luna azul en sus frentes, lo que delataba que eran sus hijos al igual que el aroma que desprendían.

O.O….

Continuara…

Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado.

Quien creen que se quedó (O.O) con esa cara.

**Mikadzukikei = luna creciente**

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima

**Sora Taka**


	5. Aclaraciones y mas dudas

Hola como están eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO  
ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES Y MAS DUDAS**

* * *

- O.O escuche bien… - dijo Inuyasha con los ojos como plato mirando la escena.

- O.O son hijos de… - continuo el monje Miroku que estaba impresionado hasta la medula.

- O.O Sesshomaru – finalizo Sango algo aturdida.

Todos estaban plasmados y lo dijeron en voz baja mientras estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos luego de escuchar eso los demás decidieron alejarse como lo sugirió Kagome ya que esa es una conversación privada de Sesshomaru con sus "hijos" pero el muy terco del hanyou no lo hiso, mientras todos regresaban donde estaban Shipo y Kirara…

* * *

Inuyasha sale y va enfrente de su hermano, y lo mira con una mirada "O.O" – Sesshomaru… eso es verdad… eso yo no lo sabía… - dijo Inuyasha aun atónico de saber que su hermano tenía "cachorro" y él ni siquiera lo sabía…

- ¡PERO ESTE MALDITO HIBRIDO! No conoce que es una conversación privada – dijo Hiei al ver a su Tío aparecer de la nada, le habían dicho que su tío aparecía en momentos importunos peor esto...

- Eso no importa… Sesshomaru es verdad lo que dicen Ai y Hiei – cuestiono nuevamente a su hermano mayor, pero el taiyoukai no daba respuesta alguna ni siquiera se movía.

- Claro que no – dijo Jaken al medio hermano de su amo – el amo bonito no tiene hijos – dijo nuevamente, para el de seguro era una broma de parte de esos niños, Jaken pensaba que eso era una mentira claro todo excepto sus nombres, pero lo demás como el apellido y eso eran mentira.

- Entonces explícame porque lo dijeron si no es verdad y además… míralos son su viva imagen… aunque son más lindos y algo más amables – dijo el orejas de perro apuntando a los mellizos.

- Tío… la cosa es que en esta época aun no nacemos – dijo Ai al ver a su tío que los apuntaba mientras le hablaba a Jaken.

"_Tío"_ Inuyasha se quedó frio al oír esa palabra pero luego reacción – como que aún no nacen – dijo mirándolos y Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás él había abierto sus ojos al escuchar lo que la niña había dicho.

- Pues si aún falta para que nosotros nazcamos en esta época – dijo Hiei en repuesta a su Tío y a su Padre.

- Enseri… esperen entonces ustedes vienes del fu… - dijo Inuyasha luego de analizar las palabras del niño.

- Si así es… nosotros venimos del futuro para ser exactos casi 8 años de distancia en el tiempo – dijo Miki – tenemos que hacer un misión y se supone que no teníamos que toparnos con nadie o afectaría el futuro ya que nuestra llegada no tenía que pasar, pero tú nos encontraste e interrogaste ¬¬ - finalizo con una mirada seria hacia Inuyasha.

- Estas diciendo que por culpa de mi patético hermano el futuro pueda fracturarse y cambiar su curso – dijo Sesshomaru que desde hace un buen tiempo no había dicho nada.

- Pues… si… y no… - dijo la niña azabache – bueno puede cambiar por un tiempo pero luego todo, ira como debía ser – dijo Miki los mellizos sabían a qué se refería.

- Pues hijos o no hijos de Sesshomaru yo me los llevo con mi grupo, por no confió en este, como para cuidar a sus 'cachorros" de seguro los dejaría a su suerte – dijo el hanyou mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano mientras se acercaba a los mellizos.

- Oye tío y tú que te crees para tomar decisiones por nosotros, además ya tenemos un plan – dijo Ai zafándose de la mano de su tío que la había tomado su bracito al igual que a su hermano.

- ¿Planes? De que - dijo Inuyasha deteniendo se y soltando a sus "sobrinos".

- Si serás BAKA no acabas de escuchar a Miki, - dijo Hiei a su tío – nosotros vinimos aquí para una misión – continúo diciendo Ai a su ignorante tío.

- Y díganme a que vinieron – pregunto el taiyoukai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. (N/A: O por dios… él también está interesado en saber O,O).

- Para destruir a alguien que vino a esta época a cambiarlo todo – dijeron los mellizos de una manera fría.

- En la manera fría… si se parecen a Sesshomaru – dijo el hanyou, el cual recibió una mirada penetrante de parte de su hermano mayor.

- Bueno nosotros tomamos nuestro rumbo – dijo Ai – Sayonara – finalizo Miki.

- Pero Kagome se va a preocupar si se van solos – dijo Inuyasha captando la atención de los 3 Youkai. (Ósea los mellizos y Sesshomaru xD)

- Pues eso es un problema – se escuchó hablar a un hombre que se acercaba de la nada.

- Quien está ahí – dijeron al unísono Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

- No habrán creído que dejaríamos que los herederos de las tierras del oeste, vengan solos o si – volvió a decir aquel sujeto saliendo de entre los árboles.

- Y tú quién eres – dijo Sesshomaru al ver a un hombre de ropas extrañas desde su punto de vista.

- O,O maestro – dijeron los mellizos en voz baja.

- Hola Ai-chan, Hiei-kun cuando al crecido en pocos días – dijo aquel sujeto regalándole una sonrisa a los mellizos.

- Y tu quien eres – dijo Inuyasha él podría decir que esas ropas eran parecidas a las de la época de Kagome.

- Lo siento no me eh presentado aún cierto – dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia – ni nombre es Mephisto Pheles, soy unos de los príncipes de Gehenna y el maestro de sus hijos señor Sesshomaru – se presentó el joven de ojos negros cabellos azules (creo) tez blanca, traía un traje blanco con purpura.

- Pero que hace aquí maestro se supone que nosotros teníamos que hacer esta misión – dijo la pantera a Mephisto

- Pues como saben los dije que tengan cuidado con no toparse con nadie pero se toparon con su Baka tío y eso cambio las cosas, además su madre me mata si se entera que los deje solos para hacer esto, cuando me dijo que no lo hiciera, además de hacer que no se topen con nadie pero no sería divertido – dijo con una sonrisa – claro que no es tan fuerte como para derrotar a un príncipe del infierno pero cuando se enoja nadie la puede contener, N-A-D-I-E – finalizo y los niños ya sabían porque.

- Su madre… por cierto quien es – pregunto Inuyasha.

- Eso no te agradara saber así que N-O T-E L-O D-I-R-E-M-O-S – dijo Mephito y luego agrego – bueno adiós estos niños tienen que acabar con su misión.

- Por cierto Sesshomaru – dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa de malicia – no te sorprendió en nada lo que dijeron tus "C-A-C-H-O-R-R-O-S" – dijo el peli azul mirando a Sesshomaru quietecito.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV.**

Estaba muy metidos en mis pensamientos desde que escuche que esos cachorros eran míos, en verdad no era tan malo saberlo ya que mis cachorros a esta corta edad son muy fuertes y dominan a la perfección las espadas, pero como estaba tan pensativo tan bien lo estaba muy atento a cada palabra que decían, si, era verdad me sorprendió mucho esa noticia, pero yo el gran Sesshomaru no lo admitiría – no – fue lo única respuesta que dije a ese sujeto que estaba junto a mis "cachorros".

- Oh! Enserio… supongo que si supieras el nombre de la madre de ellos si te sorprenderías… pero eso es otra cosa…quizás te lo cuente pero no ahora – me dijo aquel sujeto Mephisto…

- Solo una cosa esas espadas son como la mío o la de Inuyasha – pregunte con la misma voz fría que siempre.

* * *

Luego de la pregunta la persona que respondió fue Ai la oji dorada.

- Si estas espadas son como las suyas fueron hechas por Totosai, usaron mi colmillo para mía y el colmillo de mi hermano para la suya – respondió la pequeña mostrando la hoja de su espada.

- Las espadas están conectadas al igual que nosotros, por eso algunos ataques lo hacemos juntos y otros son ataques únicos de cada colmillo, al igual que nosotros ellas son espadas gemelas, el señor Totosai las llamo **"colmillos gemelos"** pero aparte de eso nombre nos dijo el nombre que tiene cada espada… la mía se llama **"colmillo-luna plateada"** y la de mi hermana es **"colmillo-luna rojiza"** – finalizo el niño de cabellos plateados que al igual que su hermana luego de mostrar su espada, la guardo en su vaina.

Bueno si solo querías saber eso me los llevo para que sigan con lo que vinieron a hacer adiós…eins, zwei, drei – dijo Mephisto moviendo su paragua que tenía en la mano y desaparecieron.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV.**

Me quede con la duda de saber quién era la madre de esos futuros cachorros de mi hermano

Luego que aquel sujeto me dijo que no me agradaría saberlo, mi hermano le pregunto sobre las espadas, cosa que también tenía curiosidad.

Después de escuchar la respuesta de ambos niños que soy o serán mis sobrinos aquel sujeto se los llevo a si sin más.

- Oye Sesshomaru… sabes me sorprende que en el futuro no tan lejano entablaras una familia – dije medio con burla ya yo me lo imaginaba a este de padre "jajaja" reí internamente sería algo divertido de ver.

- Calla BAKA – fue su única respuesta para luego irse yo por mi parte también me fui.

Seguro me esperaban…

* * *

ok no ha sido un buen capitulo o ustedes que opinan, en estos momentos estoy algo triste, por la muerte de cierto personaje de uno de mis animes favoritos (si lo se son animes y no real) pero igual me duele...

dentro de poco o mañana subiré el próximo capi.

se despide...

**Sora Taka**


	6. Noticia

**CAPITULO SEIS **

**Noticia**

* * *

- Mephisto-sama, donde estamos – dijo un niño de ojos dorados y de tez blanca.

- Bueno en el lugar donde llegaron por primera vez – dijo Mephisto en respuesta.

- Y ¿porque? – cuestiono Ai a su maestro.

- Pues por este lugar rumbo al noroeste sentí la presencia de ellos y es mejor que vayan y acaben con lo que vinieron a hacer – dijo Mephisto de una manera seria.

- Son ellos – dijo Hiei algo más seriecito y recibió una afirmación de parte de su maestro.

- En realidad estoy seguro que su madre me matara si los expongo a riesgos mayores, pero si tienen que enfrentarse en la pelea de Inuyasha contra Naraku lo harán, claro que si no terminan la misión antes de que ese… y como sabrán yo solo me limitare a observar, ustedes lo buscaran solos, nada más les queda 1 mes ante que la perla este completa en manos de Naraku y empieza la pelea que ya sabemos el resultado, pero creo que quizás ese resultado sea afectado, lucharan contra él y quizás Naraku de esta época, ah casi lo olvido esto cuenta como entrenamiento así que yo solo mirare y si situación lo pide interrumpiré – dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe de las tinieblas.

- Si… se nota que es nuestro maestro – dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

- Su madre estuvo de acuerdo con que lucharan solos; claro que yo interrumpiría cuando sean las cosas más riesgosas, pero n creo que pase así que solo interrumpiré cuando me sienta aburrido, ah por cierto si quieren pueden contarles a esos dos grupos la verdad de su llegaba, etc, etc – dijo Mephisto a sus alumnos.

- Pero eso afectara el futuro – cuestiono Ai en respuesta.

- No importa yo lo arreglare cuando todo esto termino, cambiare las cosas que pasaran ahora con las que debían haber pasado – dijo el príncipe del infierno a sus pupilos.

- Está bien – respondieron los niños a decir verdad ambos también querían ver sus caras de asombro de todos al igual que su maestro, eso era inevitable aquella tentación a ver las caras de asombros de esos 2 grupos.

- Bueno chaito iré a otras épocas a comprar cosas – dijo Mephisto del peli azul abriendo una puerta que apareció de la nada – por cierto yo le diré a su padre sobre quien es su madre no pienso perderme su impresión – dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y diversión – finalizo para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en el equipo de Inuyasha **

- Mmm… así que eso paso luego que te entrometiste – dijo Kagome a Inuyasha luego de escucharlo.

- Así que ellos vienen del futuro al igual que la señorita Kagome, bueno no taaan en el futuro pero vinieron del futuro – dijo Miroku mientras se acercaba a Sango.

- Pero me pregunto cómo pudieron hacerlo – se preguntaba Sango la exterminadora, mientras mandaba a volar al monje por que le puso su mano en el lugar que no debía.

- Si eso también me intriga… quizás cuando nos topemos nuevamente los pregunte – decía Inuyasha mientras veía a cuantos metros cayo su amigo el monje – casi 30 metros wuaaauu Sango rompiste tu marca anterior que era de 25 metros – dijo Inuyasha.

- Bueno ahora a continuar en busca de Naraku – dijo Kagome al sentir desde la mañana la presencia de Naraku bueno de lo que podría ser Naraku (quizás).

- Ese maldito… me gustaría matarlo de una vez – dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños.

_**Horas más tardes… **_

- Vaya no encontramos nada – dijo el monje con un suspiro mientras descanzaban.

- Si… maldición… desapareció repentinamente – hablaba el hanyou de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

- Bueno no importa mejor descansemos – dijo con algo de despreocupación la señorita Kagome aquella miko de ojos chocolates.

* * *

- Si se lo puede sentir, no importa si está o no esta con un campo de protección hay algo que lo delata – decía Ai olfateando el aire.

- Es una suerte que Mephisto-sama nos diera algún indicio – dijo la pantera mientras movía su cola.

- Me pregunto que estará haciendo – pregunta Hiei con una mano en su barbilla.

- Seguro yendo de época en época comprando cosas que le interesen o llamen su atención – afirmo Espinel en su forma de cachorro.

- Si eso es lo más seguro – afirmo Miki en respuesta.

* * *

Mientras en alguna época lejana o cercana…

- MARAVILLOSO me lo llevo – decía un peli azul de ropas blancas comprando uno que otro objeto raro en las ciudad de Francia en la época de 1758 (no tomen en cuenta solo puse unos números al azar).

- Lo compro – otra vez se podía escuchar a aquel sujeto comprando de todo pero esta vez estaba en Marruecos en la época actual (la época de Kagome).

- Hermano no crees que exageras en las compras – se escuchó decir aun peli verde de traje café mirando como su hermano mayor asechaba cualquier cosa que le interesaba.

- No importa, Amaimon, solo utilizo la llave de la eternidad de vez en cuando – respondió Mephisto a su pequeño hermano que venía a preguntarle cuando regresaría a casa – aun no quiero volver hermano, el mundo humano es un lugar muy divertido, es como si fuera el parque de diversión para nosotros los demonios de Gehenna (N/A: si seguro ya se dieron cuenta estos personajes son de Ao no exorcist) – dijo para luego volver a comprar como loco y dejar que de parte de su hermanito saliera un suspiro.

* * *

- Si él lo más seguro – respondió Ai imaginándose lo que estaría haciendo su maestro (y acertó)

- Bueno continuemos falta poco, y es mejor acabar esto rápido para volver con mama, a nuestra época – dijo Hiei y continuaron con su búsqueda.

* * *

**En el futuro…. casi 8 años de distancia… en el futuro…**

- Señor Sesshomaru – llamo un youkai de traje color blanco con rojo, de cabellos color dorado y ojos azules, al ver a su amo salir de su alcoba.

- Sí que pasa – respondió muy tranquilamente Sesshomaru, acababa de despertar así que mientras no sea nada malo escucharía a su sirviente.

- Pues vera usted… - dijo el peli-rubio algo nervioso de la reacción que daría su amo al escuchar "eso".

**En otro lugarcito cercano**

- Mi señora tengo algo que decirlo – dijo una chica de kimono verde bajo y obi blanco, era una youkai de cabellos anaranjados y ojos color miel. Acercándose a su ama de cabellos plateados, que se encontraba en el jardín tomando te tranquilamente.

- Sí que ocurre – respondió la taiyoukai de ojos azules a su sirvienta con una sonrisa.

- Pues la cosa es… - dijo la youkai peli-naranja algo inquieta y que efecto tendría la noticia a su señora, la señora de la casa, la esposa de Lord Sesshomaru, cuando oyera lo que iba a decir…

Minutos pasaron y los sirvientes se dieron el valor y lo dijeron y tal como la señorita taiyoukai de cabellos plateados como su esposo Sesshomaru, al escuchar lo que dijeron; claro cada uno en lugares distintos en eso momentos pero dijeron algo al unísono luego de escuchar a su sirvientes y ese grito de asombro que se escuchó por todo el castillo.

- ¡QUEE! – fue la única palabra en respuesta a sus sirvientes, que se oyó por todo el castillo en ese instante.

* * *

- Pronto, muy pronto arruinare este pasado donde para ellos todo termino y empezó – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color

- Lo sé, el hecho que antes no pudiste ganar y ahora ya sabes que movimientos darán estas muchos más pasos adelante, no es verdad… - dijo la peli-negro azulado mientras salía de la cueva y emprendía su viaje mientras veía la tenue luz del ocaso.

- Pero no es mejor dejar las cosas como están – pregunto la chica de orbes azul zafiro a su acompañante, en verdad ella era una youkai una de las más fuertes de la tierras del norte. Y él un hibrido, si le costaba a ella aceptar que eso joven solo era un hibrido y para colmo de seguro todavía quería a esa…

- Como por que lo haría, si ellos no hayan interferido yo ahora ya había cumplido mis sueños, y no haya estado encerrado en ese lugar por culpa de ella – dijo aquel sujeto de tez blanca siguiendo a la chica para seguir su viaje.

- Pero… si eso pasa… si cambias esta línea de tiempo, este pasado, yo…yo no te haya conocido esa vez… que te encontré mal herido – dijo la joven Taiyoukai del norte. Ella sabía que si cambiaban el pasado el futuro que conocía se desvanecería, y ella no quería que pasara.

- Si… aunque fue algo bueno conocerte… pero, quiero la perla de Shikon – dijo finalmente el joven mirándola atentamente, el aun que fuera y es un hombre frio y calculador, que solo usa a las personas tanto como demonios y humanos para su beneficio, tenía que admitir que ella era distinta ese sentimiento se parecía aquella obsesión que tenía hace tiempo por una mujer, por aquella Miko... pero son esta chica era un sentimiento algo distinto muy diferente, si ya lo comprendió esto era…

- Se hayo de nuevo a la realidad al escuchar la vos femenina de su compañera – si está bien…- dijo la joven de ojos Zafiro para luego finalizar con gran suspiro diciendo el nombre de aquel hombre…- Naraku…

* * *

Ehh termine el Capitulo lo más rápido que pude, bueno que creen ustedes que fue la noticia que recibió Sesshomaru del futuro.

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

por cierto este fic estara en crossovers de inuyasha y blue exorcist

Se despide la desafiadora de los cielos…

**Sora Taka**


	7. Realidad

**Capitulo Siete**  
**Realidad…**

* * *

**A la noche siguiente**

- Espinel – dijo Hiei un niño de cabellos plateados hasta la cintura.

- Si amo – respondió la pantera negra en su forma de cachorro.

- ¿Tú crees que ella es mala? – pregunto el oji-dorado mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

- No creo amo, ella solo lo hace por el – respondió Espinel que se encontraba a su lado.

- Al veces no entiendo a los mayores – dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos – porque lo ayuda si ella no quiere hacer eso…

- Quizás… - no creo – interrumpió Ai – pero puede ser – dijo Hiei sentándose para mirar a su hermana.

- Ella odia a los hanyou, no creo que se enamore de el – dijo la niña de cabellera plateada que al igual que su hermano le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras se sentaba junto a Hiei.

- Mmm… pero aun así no pienso matarla, ella aunque es fría sigue siendo alguien buena, seguro solo lo hace por él, como lo dijo mama – dijo el niño mirando a su hermana gemela.

- Mejor durmamos – dijo la pequeña oji dorado dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano.

- Ai, eso solo lo puede hacer mama – dijo el niño alvino llevándose una mano a donde su hermana le dio un beso.

- No seas así – dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros – yo también puedo, eres mi hermano y somos gemelos, así que también tengo derecho – dijo la niña mirando a su hermano.

- Está bien, entonces… - Hiei le da un beso en la frente a su hermanita – yo también puedo hacerlo ^.^ buenas noches Ai.

- Buenas noches Hiei – dijo su Ai para luego dormirse junto a su hermano gemelo.

- Al veces hasta se olvidan que estoy aquí T.T – dijo Espinel al ser ignorado por sus 2 Amos.

- Tranquilo espinel, ya los conoces aún tenemos que terminar todo y luego ya verás que no te dejaran de molestar, disfruta la tranquilidad – dijo Miki para luego dar un "buenas noches" y echarse a dormir ya que esa noche Espinel era el que cuidaría.

* * *

**En otro sitio…**

- Señor Jaken, mire la luna – decía una pequeña humana contemplando la majestuosa luna.

- Niña ya es tarde es mejor que duermas – dijo aquel demonio tranquilamente, todo daba vuelta en su cabeza.

- Está bien, buenas noches señor Sesshomaru y también a usted señor Jaken – dijo la pequeña para luego acurrucarse en el youkai de dos cabezas llamado Ah-Un.

Luego de que la pequeña niña se durmiera – amo bonito, sigue pensando la razón del por qué vinieron esos niños que dicen ser sus cachorros – dijo Jaken al ver a su amo más pensativo de lo normal, antes lo tomaría como que estuviera planeando algo para derrotar a Naraku pero ahora era distinto.

- No es nada Jaken… será mejor que duermas – fueron las palabras llenas de tranquilidad que dijo Sesshomaru, lo cual hiso que Jaken casi se muere de la impresión de las palabras de su amo, NUNCA escucho hablar a su amo de esa forma, al menos no con él ya que su amo lo trataba de una fría y no como ahora, él había esperado un "no es te tu incumbencia" o un "cállate no tienes derecho a preguntar" pero no fue así y para no deshacer aquella faceta de su amo, se limitó a obedecer.

_"A que habrán venido esos cachorros, solo dijeron que derrotarían a alguien que al parecer es poderoso, pero tan solo son niños de 6 años, ¿acaso son lo suficientemente fuertes?, reconozco que son fuertes pero no sé hasta qué nivel, ya que aun después de que esa niña que parecía humana deshizo su campo, ellos han guardado gran parte de poder y tan solo usan al parecer el 10 %, pero si eso fuera cierto y si ellos enserio serán mis cachorros dentro de poco, ya que según su edad y la distancia del tiempo entre este y el suyo, definitivamente será pronto, pero algo es seguro, tendré descendientes muy fuertes" – _pensó Sesshomaru y lo último lo pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que saber que sus cachorros serían tan fuertes a tan corta edad, ya que él era consiente que las habilidades y poderes de un demonio despiertas completamente a la edad de 8 a 10 años, pero una pregunta que no paraba de darle vuelta en la cabeza que hasta él se sorprendía…_ "me pregunto quién será su madre… para que mis cachorros nacieran con tal poder sorprendente" _volvió a pensar mientras depositaba su mirada en la luna, ya que el poder de sus Cachorros era muy distinto, era algo único que no tenía otro ser de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**Con otro grupo…**

- Así que es aquí… - dijo una joven de kimono blanco con adornos negros y un obi azul al igual que sus ojos y cabellos negros azulados.

- Si aquí se llevó la última pelea por la perla, esperaremos un tiempo más, no falta mucho para que mi yo de esta época tenga la perla casi completa, en ese momento lo adsorberé y llevare a otro rumbo este pasado – dijo aquel sujeto de cabellera negra que era un Naraku del futuro.

- Hiriko, Hiriko que tienes – pregunto el hanyou algo amable (ni tanto) al ver que no respondía.

- ¡Eh!... nada… no es nada… - respondió la chica, ella estaba pensando que pasaría después… pero en eso un recuerdo atravesó su mente lo cual la ruborizó ligeramente.

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

_2 días antes…_

_- Si está bien…- dijo la joven de ojos Zafiro para luego finalizar con gran suspiro diciendo el nombre de aquel hombre…- Naraku… (__Recuerdan esta parte cierto)_

Luego de 2 horas de caminar, ya era de noche…

Naraku creo que alguien está intentando seguir nuestro rastro, el individuo está lejos pero lo siento – dijo la chica de orbes azules.

- Eso no es posible – dijo con indiferencia para él era más que obvio que nadie sabía que ellos estaban en el pasado (o al menos eso creía)

- Bueno ya es de noche es mejor descansar – dijo la peli azul para luego irse a un rio cercano a bañarse.

Mientras ella se bañaba entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna, un joven de cabellos negros la observaba, podía ver esa silueta entre la sombras gracias a los rayos de luz lunar. Aquella figura femenina que se encontraba oculta gracia a la oscuridad de la noche, y el joven tenía la necesidad de querer tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella sentía que alguien la observaba, había una buena distancia entre la cueva donde dormirían y el rio, pero ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba el joven peli negro, se ruborizo al darse cuenta que la miraba a ella, ya se conocían desde hace 4 años, pero él nunca la miro de la manera que ella quería, solo la vio como otra aliada para cumplir sus propósitos, pero esta vez la miraba de una manera distinta lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

Luego… ella volvió y ahora le tocaba ha el ir a tomarse un baño, pasado un tiempo el joven peli negro volvió, ella lo miro un rato, en verdad era muy guapo y sus ojos… su mirada no era como antes, como la primera vez que lo vio casi muerto cerca de sus tierras, ahora su mirada ya no expresaba tanta codicia, aparecía distinto, algo más amable o quizás más vivo…

El joven la contemplaba desde la entrada de la cueva, para sus ojos ella era hermosa, no como Kykio, el admite que Kykio también era bellísima, pero algo distinto tenía esa Youkai que le parecía… no sabía cómo explicarlo, después de momentos de miradas mutuas el joven peli negro se acercó a la chica…

- Hiriko… - susurro aquel hanyou acercando más y más.

- Naraku… es mejor dormir, para continuar con el viaje el día de mañana ni bien amanezca – dijo ella para darse la vuelta e intentar dormir, estaba algo nerviosa por la manera que Naraku la mirada.

- Hiriko… yo no pienso dormir – dijo para luego acercarse más y tomarla de la cintura – y tú tampoco lo harás.

- Por…qu…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió los labios de Naraku sobre los de ella, el, la estaba ¡BESANDO!, el shock duro unos segundos para luego corresponder el beso, ella lo envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Naraku, mientras el, la apegaba más a su cuerpo, para luego profundizar el beso con mucha pasión, pudo haber durado mucho tiempo pero por causa que les faltaba aire se separaron.

- Pero… que…acab… - nuevamente no termino de hablar ya que el hanyou la beso nuevamente.

- Era algo que debí haber hecho antes – dijo el peli negro, empezando a besar su cuello de la joven.

_- A que te r-refieres – pregunto la chica al sentir los labios de su compañero sobre su cuello._

- A que quiero que seas mía – dijo el - te amo – lo dijo en susurro como para que solo Hiriko lo escuchase, y así fue, al escuchar esas dos palabras quedo con un eco en sus pensamientos – tardaste en decirlo… yo… también te amo… y yo quiero lo mismo –  
dijo para luego buscar los labios de Naraku para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía, un beso hermoso…

El empezó a besarla con un poco más de ternura mientras la recontaba en el suelo de la cueva, y empezaba a desatar el obi de la joven, mientras lo hacia el la besaba para luego hacer un camino de besos desde su boca de ella para luego pasar a su cuello y terminar en donde iniciaba el kimono de la chica, ella por su parte lo disfrutaba…

Y después que sus ropas quedaran olvidadas se entregaron el uno al otro, en aquella noche de luna llena…

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

* * *

- En serio - pregunto Naraku mirándola a los ojos.

- Si no pasa nada – dijo ella para adelantarse un poco donde se encontraba un árbol para así poder descansar, claro que también ocultando lo mejor posible su sonrojo al recordar esa escena.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente….**

- Inuyasha seguro que este camino es el correcto – pregunto el monje Miroku mientras estaban descansando un ratito.

- Claro que es este – respondió el hanyou, pero segundos más tardes vio algo lo cual hiso que saliera para esa dirección lo más rápido posible.

- A dónde va… - no término de decirlo ya que vio a unas serpientes caza almas, ya no necesitaba preguntar, era más que obvio.

- Sango aun no regreso Kagome – pregunto Miroku a la chica que está cerca de ahí con Shipo que al igual que el estaban descansando.

- No – respondió mientras seguía con su vista a donde se dirigía Inuyasha.

- Es mejor que la señorita Kagome no sepa para donde se fue Inuyasha – dijo Miroku, Kagome estaba en un rió casi dentro de un bosque recogiendo agua en las botellas plásticas de su época.

* * *

**Donde Kagome…  
**  
- Bien ya está, ahora a volver – dijo una joven de piel blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate con una sonrisa mientras colocaba 6 botellas de agua en su mochila (la cual era un poco más pequeña que antes) pero mientras regresaba escucho una voz familiar hablando con alguien, y fue a ver de quien se tratara, como tenía una barrera de protección no notarias su presencia así que decidió ir a ver, al estar escondida detrás de un árbol, ni ella sabía por qué se ocultaba, miro quien era aquella persona…

- ¡NO! Tú debes dejar de esforzarte, yo me encargare de todo y luego podremos estar juntos – dijo un hanyou de cabellos planteados a un miko azabache.

- ¡Inuyasha! Yo también quiero pelear, quiero matar a Naraku con mis propias manos – dijo Kykio a Inuyasha, ninguno supo de la presencia de la miko menor que se encontraba escuchando todo desde su escondite y a la vez observaba.

- No quiero perderte… por eso te pido que no pelees lo me encargare de la muerte de ese maldito – dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba tiernamente para luego besarla con todo el amor y cariño del mundo.

Kagome no aguanto más la escena, ella pensaba que su amado hanyou ya se había olvidado de la muerta viviente y así quizás tendría una oportunidad de esta con el… pero no… ya lo comprobó con esa escena el… la seguía amando… Kagome se sentía como tonta por esas falsas ilusiones que ella creía, al no soportar esa escena que le rompió el corazón, pero además ella ya se había rendido ante Kykio, así que tenía que suponer que tarde temprano eso tendría que ver.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo…_

_**Eso es imposible...**_

_Bueno quiero reviews si quieren continuación ok…_

_si lo se, pero así es la actitud del Naraku del futuro de mi fic... quien lo diría este hanyou ama a una youkai o/o que habrá pasado esa noche... bueno solo ellos y yo lo sabemos XD jeje..._

_díganme les gusto, quieren que siga con la historia, quieren saber: _

_¿Porque Sesshomaru del futuro y su esposa soltaron un grito tremendamente fuerte con lo que sus sirvientes le contaron? _

_¿Qué va pasar con Kagome? _

_¿Los hijos de Sesshomaru completaran su misión? _

_¿Quieren que Kouga aparezca? _

_Bueno todo eso y otras cosas en el próximo capitulo…._

_La desafiadora de los cielos se despide_

_**Sora Taka**_


	8. Eso es imposible

_**CAPITULO OCHO**_  
_**Eso es imposible….**_

* * *

_**- **_Oye Ai, creo que Naraku ya está más cerca del Naraku de esa época – dijo un niño de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados hasta la cintura.

- Eso será un problema – dijo su melliza cruzando los brazos para pensarlo mejor.

- Pero aun así también podemos matarlo de una ves a ambos – dijo Espinel que se encontraba sentado en la cabeza de Miki en su forma de cachorro.

- Si tienes razón, tenemos que matarlo, ya que después de su última batalla con el grupo de Inuyasha, siguió con vida – dijo una niña que se veía de 10 años de edad aunque esa solo era la apariencia, era un niña de cabellos azabaches.

- Entonces lo mataremos a ambos – dijo Ai mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba Miki, mientras caminaban.

- Pues si – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa.

- Pero aun así Mephisto dijo que… - respondió Hiei pero fue interrumpido por la azabache – él sabe que cosas cambiar y que dejarlas como están en estos momentos.

- Sí, es verdad – dijo Ai, en esos precisos momentos logro divisar algo corriendo silenciosamente hacia el norte de donde ella estaba.

- Hermana ella no es… - dijo Hiei dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana gemela.

- Pero de que corre… - dijo Espinel levantando la cabeza para ver a donde se dirigía esa persona.

Luego caminaron un poco más hacia adelante y vieron una escena; Inuyasha que tenía a Kykio en brazos, y se estaban besando apasionadamente.

- Pero que están haciendo – dijo Hiei algo inocente… no esperen… MUY inocente, al ver a su Tío Inuyasha besándose con Kykio, los mellizos ya conocían que era un beso ya que vieron a sus padres darse uno… pero el que presenciaban era distinto… algo ¿salvaje?.

- Creo que será mejor ir por otro lado – dijo Miki tapando los ojos a los mellizos con sus manos, para que no veas ese beso que quizás aumentaría a un nivel no apto para menores… solo QUIZAS.

* * *

**Se alejaron lo suficiente de Inuyasha, rumbo al norte, para encontrarse cerca de Kagome.**

- Ahora entiendo porque se fue… no lo soporto – dijo Miki mirando a la miko.

Los niños dirigieron la mirada ah donde se encontraba la de la niña azabache y vieron a Kagome recostada junto a una piedra junto a un rio, ella estaba tapando con sus manos su rostro, pero aun así los niños sabían que ella estaba llorando, lo notaron por el aroma a sal que se encontraba en el aire.

- Por favor no llore – dijo Espinel captando la atención da la miko azabache – usted será feliz en el futuro, téngalo por seguro – dijo nuevamente, ya que los niños no podían decir casi nada al ver a esa miko llorar.

- Lo siento… que me vean en… este estado… - dijo la miko aun intentando no llorar, su corazón le dolía más que nuca, ya no tenía ni una pizca de esperanza, tenía que dejarlo ir… alejarlo de su corazón… dejarlo ser feliz con Kykio…

- Mama no llores… no nos gusta para nada verte así… - dijo Hiei acercándose a Kagome, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo dijo inconscientemente, no le gustaba ver a su madre llora.

- Si… tienes razón… ya no debo llor… - Kagome no acabo de responder, analizo las palabras del niño alvino _"me dijo MAMA"_ pensó la azabache mirando a ambos niños que se acercaban a ella, los vio preocupados.

- Mama no debes llorar por Inuyasha, ya no más, sé que lo quieres ahorita pero él se quedara con ella… y… - dijo Ai también estaba preocupada al ver a su madre del pasado llorar.

Su padre le había contado que su tío la hacía llorar cuando el peleaba con ella o cuando estaba con la muerta-viviente, aunque el tarado de Inuyasha nunca supo de su llanto, ese llanto que presenciaban era inevitable… pero como en su tiempo su madre mayormente mostraba una alegría enorme, a ambos no les gustaba verla llorar, aún estaban en el pasado y ellos aún no nacían pero de todos modos ella sería su madre y ellos no la querían ver llorar.

- ¿Mama? – susurro Kagome, no supo que pensar, esas palabras estaban en su cabeza, esas y nada más _"soy… l-la ma-madre de ellos… y-yo soy s-su madre"_ eso era lo único en que pensaba la azabache, aun sin reaccionar por unos momentos, sus lágrimas que antes inundaban sus ojos pararon en seco ya ni se acordaba de que lloraba, solo esa palabra rondaba en su cabeza.

- Amos – dijo Espinel a los mellizos lo cuales voltearon a verlo, y ahí los pequeños reaccionaron de su preocupación, habían revelado una cosa en un momento importuno (o quizás no), se quedaron quietos, no sabían cómo reaccionaría Kagome estando en ese estado.

- y-yo… so-soy su ma-madre – pregunto la azabache tartamudeando y con asombro, ella sabía que ellos eran los hijos Sesshomaru en el futuro, según dijo Inuyasha.

- Pues… - dijo Ai mirando a su mellizo – si – continuo Hiei, siendo unos niños pequeños todavía, por un momento se sintieron inseguro de decir la verdad a alguien del pasado, y tratándose de su madre… lo decían como si le hubieran pillado una travesura.

Kagome los miro sorprendida, los miro detenidamente cada detalle a ambos niños… eran la viva imagen de Sesshomaru, y tenían el mismo carácter que él según Inuyasha, pero ahora se parecían más a ella, eran unos niños dulces y ahora preocupados por ella y con esa carita angelical.

- Su padre es… es Se-Sesshomaru… - dijo la miko, aunque sabía ya la respuesta, era más que obvio que él era su padre.

- Si – respondió Hiei – Hiei para ella eso es difícil de asimilar, además ya conoces a tu madre esta es una sorpresa muy grande – dijo Miki acercándose a ellos.

_"Difícil... eso es IMPOSIBLE DE ASIMILAR"_ pensó Kagome, pero en cierta parte si sentía algo por Sesshomaru pero en eso momentos no sabía que era.

- Pero eso es imposible… Sesshomaru nunca sentiría algo… por mi…o yo por el – dijo Kagome aun en su asombro que seguía con ella.

- Pues… creo que ya no podemos ocultar eso… - dijo Miki – yo soy testigo de que tú te enamoraste de Sesshomaru, cuando descubriste ese sentimiento… te convertiste en su esposa… y ellos son el fruto de su amor – finalizo Miki _"será mejor ir despacio con la explicación para que pueda asimilarlo"._

- Mama… - dijo Ai mirándola – aún se te hace imposible de creer verdad – finalizo Hiei.

- Si quieres te contamos lo que nos contaste de cómo te enamoraste de papa – dijo Ai acercándose más a su madre.

Kagome por un momento se sintió cruel de su negación de que ellos sean o serán sus hijo y estaba feliz de que ellos sean sus hijos, lo cual en esa confusión lo que hiso fue abrazarlos, esa forma de comportarse de los mellizos era muy parecida a la de ella, no dudo más, definitivamente ellos era sus hijos, se olvidó por un momento de quien era su padre.

- Que suerte la mía, que podre ser feliz y tenerlos a ustedes mis hermosos hijos – dijo la azabache de forma maternal – aunque… aun es difícil asimilar… lo de Sesshomaru – dijo la miko, quien creería que después de todo ella se quedaría con el youkai frio y tendría unos hijos muy bonitos con el… una familia.

- Pues si quieres te contaremos como fue todo – dijo Miki tomando asiento en la grama junto a un árbol, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

**En otro lugar en alguna parte de un bosque del noroeste…**

- Mmm… así que aquí se encuentran tus pupilos – dijo Amaimon a su hermano mayor, con su usual aire de niño pequeño.

- Si aquí en esta época, para completar una misión que les puse – dijo Mephisto tomando una taza de té con biscochos.

- Y que hacemos por aquí – pregunto Amaimo mirando a su alrededor, poniendo sus manos en forma de larga vista sobre sus ojos.

- No lo sé, cuando abrí la puerta nos llevó aquí seguro será por algo – dijo Mephisto en su sillón flotando en el cielo y su hermano recargado en la zona superior del sillón.

- Mmm… aniue, iré a ver los alrededores – dijo el peli-verde para luego alejarse de su hermano mayor brin coteando por las copas de los árboles.

* * *

**A cinco minutos de distancia de Mephisto…  
**  
- ¿Mm?... – dijo Amaimo al ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien, el joven oji-verde esmeralda bajo de los árboles y fue a ver lo que había en ese pequeño claro del bosque.

- ¿Una niña? – dijo Amaimo uno de los 8 príncipes del infierno – no… espera… es un demonio de esta dimensión – dijo mirando a la pequeña, si era cierto esa niña era un demonio de esa dimensión, normalmente en su dimensión donde hay exorcistas, los demonios que tienen aspecto humano solo son él y sus hermanos, y en esta dimensión al igual que la suya esos demonios de aspecto humano para guardar su verdadera forma, mandaban a los demonios inferiores los cuales si se parecían a los demonios de su dimensión, la razón por la que llegaron a esta dimensión fue que un día su hermano quiso cruzar la puerta dimensionaría para ver los mundos paralelos, y llego a este mundo en esta época.

Amaimo tomo su teléfono y llamo a su hermano – hermano será mejor que vengas, estoy a cinco minutos de distancia al este de tu ubicación – dijo el príncipe de la tierra para luego colgar.

* * *

**Luego de otros cinco minutos Mephisto ya estaba allí frente a su hermano menor que estaba en la copa de un árbol.**

- Y bien que encontraste – dijo Mephisto desde sillón que flotaba en el cielo.

Mira una niña demonio… - dijo Amaimon dirigiendo su mirada al suelo donde efectivamente había una niña de tez blanquita y rosadito en sus mejillas, cabellos plata-azulado, ropas de combate color blanco semi crema con adornos de flores de color rosados en los hombros y mangas, obi negro, a simple vista tendría uno años de edad, la pequeña se encontraba durmiendo sobre en pasto.

- Pero como llego aquí – dijo Mephisto yendo a alzarla para luego ponerla en el sillón flotante y el ir junto a su hermano parándose sobre la copa del árbol.

- La conoces hermano – dijo Amaimon – y porque lleva una espada, ella es muy pequeña para usar una – dijo al ver que la niña tenía una espada envainada al lado izquierdo de su traje.

- Me pregunto cómo llego a este bosque – se preguntó Mephisto y en ese momento la niña despertó perezosamente dejando ver sus ojitos de un color único, era una mezcla de dorado-azulado.

- mm… - dijo la niña para luego bostezar mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos y luego miro a los 2 príncipes de Gehena – ¿Mephisto-san? – dijo la niña aun semi dormida.

- Jinaa-chan (N/A: por si acaso se pronuncia "Yina") como estas – dijo Mephisto en eso vio la perla que llevaba la niña al cuello, era un gema de color azul oscuro, ahora ya todo tenía lógica.

Amainon miro detenidamente a la jovencita, en el rostro de la niña, ella tenía unas marquitas en ambos lados de su rostro eran 2 líneas rojas desde su sien hasta su mejilla, una estrella de 8 puntas de color blanco y una media luna creciente en el medio de color azul en la frente, y también orejitas puntiagudas, lo que determinaba que era un demonio en su totalidad.

- Porque estoy aquí… - dijo la pequeña – haber… estaba con mama y papa… luego jugaba en el jardín con… después fui a la capilla… me dio curiosidad la piedra azul que se encontraba ahí… y… - enumeraba en voz baja la pequeña, para tener entr años edad hablaba y entendía a la perfección.

- Luego le pediste a tu mami venir a entrenar con migo y con Amaimon-niisan – dijo Mephisto _"jeje… si Jinaa-chan está aquí será mejor de lo que pensé… hora de poner mi plan en marcha…sobre…"_ pensó con una sonrisa de diversión y algo de malicia.

La pequeña encontraba eso muy lógico – si eso, Amaimon-niisan me va enseñar a usar la espada – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa inocente e infantil, anteriormente Mephisto le dijo que llamaría a su hermano para que practicara con ella.

- Si… - dijo Amaimon al ver que su hermano conocía a la jovencita Taiyoukai.

- Cierto, Amaimon no te dije, la pequeña Jinaa-chan de 2 años, hija de una de las 4 familias más importantes, tendrá un pequeño combate contigo para ver si puede cambiar de tamaño a su espada como lo hacen sus hermanos – dijo Mephisto.

- Ok peleare si Aniue lo dice – dijo Amaimon con una paleta de cereza en la boca.

- Amaimon-niisan – dijo la pequeña con su dedo índice en su labio y con los ojitos grandes – me invita un dulce – dijo la pequeña de orbes dorados-azulados.

- Mmm… ok toma – respondió Amaimon sacando otro dulce de su bolsillo – gracias te quiero mucho eres muy bueno – dijo la niña con una sonrisa al recibir la golosina de cereza.

- Niños – suspiro Mephisto – Jinaa será mejor que no te quites el collar de esa gema azul del cuello, eso servirá para protegerte – dijo y la niña asintió con la cabeza, era una niña muy dulce y gentil…por ahora.

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que nos dijiste, luego le preguntamos a papa su versión y como estaba de buen humor nos dijo que cuando te vio por primera vez solo te vio como una humana cualquiera, luego de un tiempo como una humana interesante, después empezó a tener un sentimiento hacia ti, aunque él se negaba a si mismo de aceptar el dichoso sentimiento, también dijo que el velaba por ti aunque tú no diste cuenta de eso cuando dormías alejada de tu grupo de humanos luego de haber llorado, y nos afirmó que la razón de tu llanto era ni más ni menos que Inuyasha, cuando el té veía así de triste y llorando por el incompetente de su medio hermano quiso tenerlo en frente para matarlo o hacerlo sufrir por hacerte llorar al irse con la muerta, pero luego reaccionaba y decía _¿Por qué me preocupo por una humana insignificante?_ Luego en resumen se enamoró de ti pero él sabía que tu amabas a Inuyasha, y cuando tú te diste cuenta que al que amabas en verdad era a él, no quiso que te alejes nunca de su lado y te prometió que serias feliz y ya no llorarías por ese hibrido o por otra cosa que sea triste y hasta el momento lo cumplió – finalizo Hiei luego de que su hermana dijo la versión que su madre les conto en el futuro, y también luego de que Miki dijera su versión del suceso, los mellizos suspiraron al dar por terminado el relato.

Kagome estaba pasmada por las 3 versiones que escucho, si lo pensaba bien una vez cuando ella efectivamente estaba triste y las lágrimas eran a causa de Inuyasha sintió una mirada sobre ella aquellas noches, pero creyó que era su imaginación, también entendió por qué la salvaba y todas esas cosas que pasaron hasta el momento y ahora sabía que pasaría en adelante, no pudo evitar pensar _"que tierno"_ cuando le decían que el además de su faceta fría, la cuidaba y velaba por ella sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Mama… - dijo Ai mirando que aún no salía de su asombro de saber que ella se casaría y tendría una familia con Sesshomaru.

- Ai…Hiei… - dijo para luego abrazarlos – me alegro que sean mis hijos – dijo en medio de todo ese mar de confusión que le parecía el asunto de que se enamoraría de Sesshomaru y eso, solo una cosa estaba clara, tendría unos hijos muy buenos, educados, hermosos y muy fuertes.

- Más bien gracias por ser nuestra madre – dijo Hiei aferrándose al abrazo – te queremos mucho y como sabes es mejor que ya no llores, mama – continuo Ai, los mellizos estaban felices de que le sacaran una sonrisa a su madre del pasado.

- ¡Oh! Kagome, mi princesa, como estas – se escuchó decir de una vos muy conocida, Miki y Espinel que estaban mirando la escena de madre e hijos, miraron para atrás para así ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Kouga! Como estas – dijo la miko azabache con una sonrisa.

- Bien, pasaba por esta zona cuando percibí tu presencia y también pude saber que estabas llorando y vine a ver si estás bien… y una última cosa… quienes son esos cachorros – pregunto el joven peli-negro.

- En verdad, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi mama – dijo Ai regalándole una sonrisa al joven lobo.

- ¿Tú mama? – dijo con asombro y duda al mismo tiempo.

- Pues veras Kouga, al parecer yo seré la madre de ellos en algunos años y su padre… pues… - dijo la miko para luego callarse unos minutitos.

- No me digas que Inuyasha – dijo medio asustado al ver que los niños que eran de cabellos plateados y eso fue lo que se le vino a la mente, pensar que perdió contra esa bestia.

- No… su padre es Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome algo sonrojada al decir el nombre del taiyoukai.

El lobo con eso sí que se quedó mudo de la impresión – si quieres te lo explicamos cómo fue sucedió eso para que entiendas – dijo Ai acercándose al hombre lobo – ¡oh! Pero si es el tío Kouga – dijo Hiei que recién noto su presencia ya que estaba muy ocupado abrazando a su madre.

* * *

**Luego de minutos y minutos explicando todo…**

- Así que están aquí para derrotar a ese infeliz que siguió con vida – dijo Kouga cruzando los brazos.

- Si, sobrevivió gracias a la ayuda de una taiyoukai del norte – dijo Hiei.

- Pero estará muerto en poco tiempo – dijo Miki acariciando a Espinel que se había quedado dormido – bueno Ai, Hiei, se me está agotando la energía así que tomare mi otra forma – dijo para luego una luz brillara en ella y se convirtiera en un collar con una perla que llego a manos de Ai, la cual puso el collar en el cuello de Hiei.

- Pero quien pensaría que Sesshomaru se quedaría con mi linda Kagome – dijo Kouga algo derrotado pero con una sonrisa.

- Kouga… no lo digas… - dijo Kagome algo sonrojada, ya que también era una sorpresa el hecho que estaría con Sesshomaru, por su parte Ai y Hiei empezaron a reírse de la forma como estaban actuando en eso momentos su madre y su "tío" Kouga.

- Así que quieren reír, eh – dijo Kouga que en si le tomo cariño a los mellizos que se parecían a Kagome, y el junto a la miko empezaron a hacerles cosquillas a los niños.

- Jajajaja….paren…jajajajajaja – decían los mellizos mientras pataleaban de tanto reír, pasaron unos momentos de risas entre los 4 y luego jugaron un rato, de todos modos seguían siendo niños así que les agrado jugar con su madre y su tío un rato.

- 0,0 ¿mmm? Que pasa aquí – dijo alguien viendo la escena que era: Kagome alzando a Ai y haciéndole dar vueltas en el aire y Kouga haciéndole más cosquillas a Hiei, para luego alzarlo y hacer lo mismo que Kagome.

* * *

**Jeje aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aun no sé de donde se me vino la idea de lo último sobre las risas y juegos, bueno que les pareció, díganme quieren contó, denle REVIEWS si es que quieren continuación ok.**

**Inner: ¡**porque tan corto!

**Yo: ¡**y tú que pintas aquí!

**Inner: **yo soy parte de ti, y por cierto tienes tarea

**Yo: ¡**Ohhh!... no me recuerdes… esa profesora… bueno mejor termino el fic

**Inner: **Tu a la tarea yo al fic

**BUENO hasta el próximo capítulo, comenten sin quieren continuacion, me gustaría ver al menos 4 reviews para subir otro capi… chau la tarea me llame (saben que mejor la dejo para la 11pm)…**

**Sora Taka**


	9. Explicaciones

_**CAPITULO NUEVE**_

_**Explicaciones…**_

* * *

- 0,0 Que pasa aquí – pregunto un peli plata (entrometido) mirando la escena.

Kagome y Kouga pararon de dar vueltas y aun con los niños en brazos miraron al intruso que arruino su momento de diversión, detrás del dichoso "intruso" se encontraba el grupo con el que viajaba Kagome que estaban ahí para saber porque ella aún no había vuelto ya que tan solo fue por agua y tardaba mucho en volver, Kagome, Kouga, Ai, y Hiei miraron al grupo encabezado por el peli plata.

- Tu qué haces aquí – pregunto Kagome con indiferencia al primer "intruso", aun le dolía verlo, pensó que aquel peli plata (el entrometido) no estaría hasta un buen rato ya que estaba con la muerta viviente.

- ¡POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ EL LOBO SARNOSO! – grito Inuyasha, antes de llegar al rio donde estaban ahora, fue de regreso donde estaban su grupo descansando y al no ver a Kagome fueron al rio donde se supone que estaba ella recogiendo agua, y se encontraron con esa escena.

- Y ti que te importa – dijo Kouga acercándose a Kagome con Hiei en brazos (parecía un padre alzando a su hijo).

- Y también… porque están esos niños aquí – dijo Inuyasha al ver a los niños – ¡MALDITO ALEJATE DE KAGOME! –dijo al ver mucha cercanía entre Kagome y Kouga.

- Inuyasha, abajo – dijo Kagome, no le gusto como Inuyasha se refería a sus hijos, los llamo _"esos niños"_ como si no eran la gran cosa o no tendrían que estar aquí, como si fuera superior o que, al tiempo que Kagome menciono el _abajo _Inuyasha ya estaba contra el suelo.

- Por cierto Kagome – pregunto Kouga para luego decir algo en el oído de Kagome de manera que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara.

- Pues creo que si es posible – respondió la azabache con una sonrisa mirando a Kouga.

- ¡KAGOME DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! – grito Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo, estaba celoso de la reciente aumente de cercanía que había entre el lobo y la miko.

- Cállate bestia – dijo Kouga y luego aun con Hiei en brazos y Ai en brazos de Kagome, entre los cuatros hubo un cuchicheó, algo que incluso el oído desarrollado de Inuyasha no logro escuchar.

- Que dices, intentémoslo – dijo Kouga y Kagome asintió era algo curioso que no podrían hacer en el futuro y era bueno intentar hacerlo ahora.

- De qué hablan – pregunto Sango, ver a su amiga junto a Kouga y ambos con los mellizos en brazos parecían una familia, y le intrigaba saber qué era lo que planeaban.

- Abajo – dijo Ai mirando a Inuyasha el cual cayó al suelo para sorpresa del hanyou.

- ¡Oh! funciono – dijo Hiei – entonces mi turno, abajo, abajo, abajo y abajo – dijo el niño mirando como Inuyasha se hundía más en la tierra hasta dejar un agujero con su forma por los tantos _"Abajo"._

- Pues confirmado no, Kouga – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, ya estaba con su humor de siempre, dejo a Ai en el suelo para que se parara, la razón para hacer eso, era saber si era verdad que si Inuyasha tuviera ese collar solo Kagome y los que llevaran su sangre podrían hacer el hechizo.

- Si, confirmado – dijo Kouga mirando divertido a la bestia contra el suelo, _"se lo merecía",_ y al igual que Kagome bajo a Hiei para que el niño se parara.

- Que confirmaron – pregunto Shipo – algo – fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de Kagome.

- Y porque están aquí los hijos de Sesshomaru y también como es que activaron el hechizo del collar, pensé que solo Kagome podía… - pregunto Sango mirando a su amiga, al parecer por la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se debía a una noticia que había recibido antes de que la encontraras.

- Ya lo sabrán – dijo Kouga intercambiando miradas con Kagome.

- ¡KAGOME EXPLICAME AHORA MISMO! – exigió Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo, a los otros le sorprendió como Kagome lo tomaba como si nada lo que decía Inuyasha.

- Sería bueno ver su expresión – dijo Kouga y el hanyou lo miro confuso – y además, él, quiere saber, así que si se sorprende será su culpa por querer saberlo ahora… dime se lo digo o se lo dices – finalizo el hombre lobo y Kagome sonrió.

- Decirme que… que paso antes que llegáramos… - pregunto un hanyou de orbes dorados que ahora demostraban confusión.

- Inuyasha… la cosa es que tú ya perdiste (o perderás) a Kagome, ella nunca estará contigo de la misma forma que Kykio, me refiero que nuca será tu mujer – dijo Kouga mirando al Hanyou el cual su reacción fue la más obvia para Kouga, Kagome, los mellizos y espinel el cual ahora estaba en la cabeza de Hiei mirando todo.

- ¡QUE… DE QUE HABLAS LOBO SARNOSO! –dijo intentando ocultar el miedo al oír esas palabras, que significaba, que perdería a su preciada Kagome, acaso ella aun después de decirle que estaría con él para siempre, decidió alejarse de él, decidió quedarse con el lobo… que era… no lo entendía.

- Seguro que lo quieres saber – dijo Espinel moviendo su colita de un lado para otro.

- Luego no te arrepentirás de escucharlo – dijo Ai con una sonrisa algo divertida.

- Tío, en el futuro te lo tomaste con sorpresa pero lo comprendiste, o al menos lo intentaste, pero si te enteras ahora… no se… tu reacción puede ser peor ya que… - dijo Hiei con la frase a medias, recordó lo que su madre le había contado que cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de él y su gemela, le había dicho que no volvió a la época antigua y no pensaba hacerlo todavía, pero luego de al menos 1 año cuando Inuyasha llego sin previo aviso a su casa en su época y la encontró con un bebe de 4 meses en brazos y otro en una cuna cercana, en ese momento el hanyou ya estaba confundido, y luego de enterarse que esos niños (que era él y su hermana gemela Ai) eran hijos de ella y Sesshomaru quedo sorprendido él sabía que su hermano se había ganado el corazón de Kagome pero en esos momentos Sesshomaru ignoraba esto y luego la obligo a regresar para que le diera una explicación a su medio hermano sobre: porque no volvía y ahora más que nunca, que ella tenía 2 hijos suyos, y así lo hiso y para sorpresa de ella, él lo acepto de la manera de ni ella se imaginaba.

- Bueno en el futuro se lo tomo con calma porque ya no era tan bestia como ahora – dijo Kouga a Hiei el cual asintió en si tenía razón, en el futuro cercano el ya sentaría algo de cabeza.

- Lo que tengan que contarme, díganlo ya – dijo el hanyou cruzando los brazos.

- Solo te contaremos o mejor dicho les contaremos algunas cosas en resumen – dijo Ai – ya que lo demás se les hará difícil de creer – finalizo Hiei.

Luego de eso los mellizos le relataron lo que antes le habían dicho Al lobo y la miko, claro que no dijeron mucho, ocultaron lo que ocurrió después de que ellos cumplieron 3 años ya que sería demasiada información como para que lo entendieran.

* * *

- ¡Oh! Qué bonito… que lugar es este – pregunto la niña de cabellos plata-azulados con sus ojitos iluminados.

- Es un lugar de entrenamiento… si no me equivoco tu padre ya te está entrenando verdad… - pregunto Mephisto a la infantil youkai.

- Si exacto… tan solo me falta tener control sobre mi espada – dijo la youkai levantando la espada con dificultad al ser muy grande para ella.

- Pues lo aprenderás en 2 semanas, aquí el tiempo pasa distinto al igual que… tú ya sabes no… y en donde nos encontrábamos antes solo pasara días – dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!... enserio… ok – dijo Jinaa y fue acercándose a Amaimon – entonces comencemos – dijo con un semblante distinto, aunque fuera una niña cuando se tratara de una pelea o entrenamiento su rostro reflejaba seriedad y determinación no como antes de dulzura, amor, cariño e inocencia.

- Ok – dijo Amaimon tirando el palito de su paletita al piso de lo más despreocupado posible.

Luego de dichoso entrenamiento de un día (en esa dimensión o habitación)

- ¡Oh! Es injusto aun no pude – dijo asiendo pucheros la peli plata-azulada.

- Ya lo lograras – dijo un despreocupado Amaimon dándole un dulce de manzana.

- Esperen un momento, llamare a alguien… - dijo Mephisto para luego alejarse de los "niños" y hacer una llamada para tranquilizar las cosas al descubrir que Jinaa no se encontraba en casa… al llamar telepáticamente cruzando las barreras del tiempo y dar la noticia del paradero de la taiyoukai, las cosas en aquel castillo se tranquilizaron y evito que el padre de Jinaa matara al encargado de cuidar de ella por distraerse y perder de vista a la niña.

* * *

- ¡QUEEE! – dijeron Miroku, Sango, Shipo y Inuyasha al enterarse de semejante cosa que era: Sesshomaru y Kagome felices y con una familia hermosa, y otras de las cosas como que Naraku siguiera con vida, lo que Miroku y Sango…

- Es…es mentira… Kagome con… con… eso es… - dijo Inuyasha parándose y luego volviendo a sentarse lentamente por la posibilidad de que sea verdad.

- Pues, por eso te preguntamos si es que estabas seguro – dijo Espinel, aquella pantera negra de ojos azules en su forma de cachorro.

- Eso es verdad… todo lo que nos contaron… - pregunto Sango al escuchar que en su relato decían que ella si se casaría con el monje y tendría un hijo y unas gemelas, en tan solo pensarlo la sonrojo.

- Pues todo es verdad – dijo Ai – y tío falto decirte que a ti ya no te incomodaba el asunto de mama y papa – dijo Hiei.

- A que te refieres – pregunto Inuyasha – a que luego que naciera Kain tu primogénito, tú ya no estabas muy al pendiente de que si papa hiciera llorar a mama (en verdad nunca la hiso llorar) y tu atención se centró en tu cachorro – dijeron al unísono, recordando a su primo de 4 años, de tez blanca, orejitas de perro, cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Que gracias a la perla de Shikon tanto como la madre y Kain sobrevivieron al parto, y gracias a KAMI el niño azabache no tiene la actitud como la de su padre.

- Que yo que… yo… tengo… un hijo – pregunto confuso.

- Si… no nos dejaste continuar, nos olvidamos decirte que tú te casaras con Kykio y cuando nosotros teníamos 2 años nació tu hijo… nuestro primo – dando a entender lo que decía antes, la verdad no lo habían olvidado, solo que querían ver a su expresión al saber todo y luego le dirían aquello para ver qué cara ponía al saberlo.

Inuyasha quedo mudo y petrificado _"Kykio… mi Kykio seguirá con vida… y…y… además… ella…y… yo… nosotros… un hijo" _pensó un petrificado Inuyasha, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo todo era un revoltijo de sorpresa tras sorpresa.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximamente...

* * *

_-insolente yo, tu eres el insolente háblame con respeto_

_"prefiero a mi amo bonito enojado antes que a ella"_

* * *

_"aquella miko... esa humana..." imposible..._

-_ actúa raro... se ve gracioso

* * *

- Hola lectores míos, que les pareció este capítulo, si sé que es corto pero que le vamos hacer.

**Inner: **Floja, deberías escribirlos más largos.

- y tú que haces aquí.

**Inner: **hola, soy la inner de Sora, mucho gusto, les pido que dejen reviews, y para los que también leen las otras historias, les digo que pronto Sora subirá los capítulos, tengan paciencia, es que con la escuela, ser de niñera, clases en otro instituto musical, y ver animes, casi no le da el tiempo para escribir.

- Oye yo me doy tiempo… bueno de todas manera, subiré lo más pronto posible los otro capítulos, gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, me despido.

**Inner: **nos despedimos, les digo que quizás dentro de 3 horas suba el siguiente capítulo, ahora son las 2 pm… quizás para la de tarde estará el otro capítulo.

Hasta la próxima, se despide la su preciada escritora

**Sora Taka**


	10. Encuentro

**CAPITULO 10**

**Encuentro…**

* * *

**A los 2 días siguientes…**

- Kagome… ya entendí… todo… y eso… pero tengo una pregunta… POR QUE ESTA TODAVIA ESE LOBO CON NOSOTROS – pregunto una hanyou alterado, aun después de semejante relato del futuro que escucho hace 2 días atrás, aun así odiaba al lobo.

- A ti que te importa mi presencia – dijo Kouga – mi tío sí que es ruidoso – dijo Hiei y Ai asintió normalmente en unos años en el futuro este tío suyo sería más tranquilo y más sensato, se podría decir que sentaría cabeza al menos algo…

- ¡Además! Ai-chan y Hiei-chan prefieren estar con su tío Kouga antes que con su tío Inuyasha un tipo gruñón para pasar el tiempo – dijo Kagome la miko de cabellos azabaches mientras la brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos y dirigía su mirada a sus hijos los cuales se llevaban muy bien con el joven lobo.

- QUE… está bien – dijo un hanyou de orejas de perro entre gruñidos y luego dirigió su mirada dorada a sus sobrinos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Oh! Se lo tomo bien – dijo Ai la taiyoukai peli-plata y de orbes dorados – eso es nuevo en esta versión joven de nuestro tío – continuo Hiei el gemelo de Ai – Quizás llueva – finalizaron Espinel y Kouga dirigiendo una mirada al cielo.

Por su parte aquel hanyou de yukata totalmente de color rojo se le podía divisar unas 3 venitas sobresalientes en la frente y un tic en su ojo izquierdo, aunque los ojos los tuviera cerrado se lo notaba muy bien aquel tic, pero para sorpresa de todos mantuvo la calma por primera vez.

- Kagome… no crees que sea raro que Inuyasha no este respondiendo con gritos como "CALLENSE" "QUE LES IMPORTA" a algo así a lo que dijeron tus cachorros – dijo un pequeño kitsune de cabellos castaños con una mirada infantil.

- Pues aún está procesando todo lo que nos relataron, aquellas cosas perduran un tiempo para asimilar, lo tomo desprevenido al igual que a todos, Shipo – respondió la joven miko de ojos achocolatados y cabellos como la noche, en si estaba feliz en esos momentos de estar viajando con sus hijos antes que de ellos decidieran viajar solos, pero tenía un nerviosismo de encontrarse con… aunque en si él no sabía nada, así que… pero aún estaba su nerviosismo aun sabiendo que no lo verías hasta la batalla contra Naraku según los niños.

* * *

- Naraku al parecer el hibrido y la sacerdotisa tienen aliados nuevos y aún mejor son tan solo unos cachorros – dijo Kagura una extensión de Naraku.

- Así que nuevos aliados y son unos mocosos, deberíamos darle la bienvenida – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – Kanna… muéstramelos – dijo aquel repugnante Hanyou (del pasado) a su "hija" mayor.

- Hai – dijo la niña alvina de piel pálida sin emoción alguna, y en el espejo que sostenía entre ambas manos se reflejó el grupo de Inuyasha.

Naraku contemplo a los niños – interesante… - dijo aquel hanyou peli negro lentamente con una sonrisa de burla.

* * *

- Vaya Jinaa, lo lograste, no – dijo Mephisto mientras abría una puerta para salir de aquel lugar (una habitación dimensionaría).

- Si, aunque mis poderes aún no están desarrollados pude hacerlo con la energía que herede de mi madre – dijo la niña al salir del baño que se había tomado luego de finalizar su entrenamiento de 2 semanas (en ese lugar) aunque su corazón tan solo latió lo equivalente a 2 días y medio.

- Si… lo hiciste bien – dijo Amainon el príncipe de la tierra de orbes verdes claro que hipnotizarían a cualquiera con su belleza.

- Gracias Amaimon-niisan – dijo la taiyoukai con una sonrisa angelical mientras sus mechas plata-azuladas eran secadas por el viento.

* * *

**Luego de cruzar la puerta…  
**  
- ¡Oh!... Mephisto-san… este lugar se me hace conocido pero al mismo tiempo no – dijo la niña al ver bosque.

- Es que como tus padres aun no te dejas salir más haya de 5 kilómetros a la redonda… este es un bosque del noroeste, un poco más al norte - dijo Mephisto el príncipe del tiempo y de repente de la nada una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro – Sabes Jinaa…

- Que ocurre – pregunto curiosa la oji dorado-azulado.

- Me acuerdo que tu padre dijo que vendría por ti… pero luego se dio a la idea de que tu tendrías que localizarlo en este bosque para ver así tus habilidades de rastreo… dijo que estaría por aquí ocultando su presencia… y como a tu edad todavía es temprano, él quiere saber si puedes hacerlo al menos un poco – dijo Mephisto aquel sujeto de cara pálida y cabellos azules.

- Enserio… pues lo buscare con mi olfato y sensores de poder para así encontrarme con papi – dijo Jinaa sonriente como un rayo de sol, si tenía que ver con su papi o mami, haría su mayor esfuerzo para demostrarles que tan fuerte era aun siendo una cachorrita.

- Pues búscalo… él está por aquí – dijo Mephisto a la taiyoukai – y cuando encuentres su rastro que está oculto casi por completo, baja tu presión espiritual y poder, hazte pasar desapercibido y también demuéstrale que eres buena para ataques sorpresa – finalizo y la niña bajo de la copa de los árboles y empezó a caminar tranquila por el bosque buscando su presencia, estaba con una sonrisa, ella quería demostrarle que no solo sus hermanos podían hacer uso mínimo de las habilidades a esa cortísima edad.

* * *

**En otro lugar…**

- Señor Sesshomaru… mire, mire son bonitas – decía una niña humana de vos angelical, cabellos azabaches, piel clara, kimono anaranjado sosteniendo unas flores y margaritas en las manos con una sonrisa mientras montaba a AH-UN.

- Niña no molestes al amo bonito – dijo el demonio verde de ojos saltones que se llamaba Jaken.

- Jaken – dijo con voz fría el taiyoukai príncipe de las tierras del oeste y el youkai verde callo de inmediato.

- Seguro que se encuentra por la región del norte ese hibrido llamado Naraku – pregunto Jaken y una mirada fría fue su respuesta.

Pasado unos minutos – pasa algo amo – dijo Jaken al ver a su amo Sesshomaru que se encontraba encabezando el grupo detenerse.

- Ahí alguien cerca – dijo con frialdad y serenidad _"un youkai…poderoso…es joven… muy joven…está corriendo por todo el lugar" _pensó el taiyoukai recorriendo con la mirada su alrededor al sentir aquella presencia realmente poderosa y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo inofensiva por no llevar ni un pensamiento maligno con ella aun siendo energía demoniaca _"que pasa… su energía… va desvaneciéndose_" pensó nuevamente al sentir que dichoso portados de esa aura iba desapareciendo… _"desapareció… no espera aun lo puedo sentir está cerca..."_ Sesshomaru puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada por si fuera necesario sacarla…

* * *

- Mmm… es difícil – dijo una pequeña Inuyoukai – supongo que es porque aun soy una bebe cachorrita – volvió a decir para luego seguir con su búsqueda hasta que… - lo encontré… es algo diferente pero es el… es papi – dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro – cierto… ocultar mi presencia, ocultar mi presencia – balbuceaba mientras ponía una mano en su pecho encima de la gema azul y hacia lo que su madre le había enseñado – lito ahora puede ir – dijo para sus adentros y fue cautelosamente al dichoso lugar donde se suponía estaba su _"papi"_ y así fue, lo encontró.

* * *

De repente algo salió desde los arbustos del lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru miro para ese lado, pero no vio nada, la criatura había sido rápida y ahora estaba…

- Papi… te enconté – dijo la _"criatura"_ que en verdad era la niña peli plata-azulada – fue fácil, no demore mucho, a que shi papi – volvió a decir con su vos de bebe mientras (por ser pequeñita nada más 60 cm) estaba abrazando a Sesshomaru de la pierna.

_"pero…que… si tan solo es una cachorrita de no menos de 3 años (de edad humana)" _pensó y luego dirigió su mirada dorada a la pequeña que tenía pegada a su pierna.

- Papa y mami no vino contigo – dijo la niña aun con una de sus manecitas aferrada a la hakama (pantalón) del lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru y recorriendo el lugar con su infantil mirada – oh – dijo arqueando la ceja por una milésima de segundo y luego volvió a decir – papi podemos ir a ver a Naoki, Naomi, Riu (n/a: hijos de Sango y Miroku) y también a la miko y a mi tío, quiero ir a jugar con Kain mi pimo (_primo_) y los demás, ya acabe mi entrenamiento – dijo la niña con una sonrisa a su querido padre.

Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba paralizado, era la segunda vez pero esta vez mostraba cara de asombro _"esta niña… es mi ¿hija?" _pensaba el Taiyoukai de mirada dorada y cabellos plateados pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un tercero.

- Niña insolente como te atreves a decir tal barbaridad al amo bonito – dijo Jaken aquel youkai pequeño y de fondo se escucha a la pequeña Rin decir _"oh! Sesshomaru-sama nunca dijo que tenía hijos, Rin quiere jugar con ella"._

La niña youkai que miraba con una sonrisa a su padre, cambio de semblante al dirigir la mirada al youkai verde – ¡insolente yo, tu eres el insolente háblame con respeto! – dijo con vos severa, fría y calculadora, que era similar, no mejor dicho, superior a la frialdad de Sesshomaru, y se hiso notar cuando el youkai verde retrocedió_ "prefiero a mi amo bonito enojado antes que a ella"_ fueron los pensamientos de este.

Sesshomaru al escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña con una voz que paso de dulce a cortante, la miro un rato cuando ella se alejó un poco, traía el cabello suelto hasta un poco más arriba de la media espalda y era de color plata-azulado, de tez blanquita como la nieve y rosaditos en las mejillas, ojos dorados-azulados, marquitas rojas en ambas mejillas (y seguramente también en los brazos), una estrella blanca de 8 puntas y en el centro una media luna menguante azul en la frente, un traje muy parecido al que el usaba, pero este era de color blanco semi-crema adornados de bordados de flores de sakura de color rosadito en las mangas y hombros, obi negro, botitas negras hasta los tobillos, una espada de empuñadura y funda azul marino, una cinta roja amarada al inicio de la empuñadura, y como era de esperase una aura infantil después de todo.

- Pero lo que dices no tiene lógica – se atrevió a decir Jaken y la respuesta que recibió y al igual que el semblante de ella asusto incluso a Sesshomaru el cual abrió los ojos del asombro, la respuesta fue:

- Te atreves a faltarme el respeto una vez más – dijo con una sonrisa malévola dejando ver unos colmillitos – Te mato – dijo abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora.

_"esta cachorra…" _pensó Sesshomaru, en verdad a él tampoco le gusta que le falten el respeto, pero ella era tan solo una cachorrita… esa mirada lo sorprendió y tan bien algo familiar.

- Papi – dijo sonriente y en tono dulce de bebe de 2 años – poque no viniste con mami – pregunto la niña.

- Yo…soy tu padre (N/A: me sonó a star wars, jaja) – pregunto Sesshomaru intento ser indiferente como siempre pero no lo logro, porque se le notaba su asombro y sorpresa en el rostro.

- Claro, tú eres mi PAPI – dijo Jinaa en respuesta al peli-plata.

- Y tu madre… es…- se notaba que también lo invadía la curiosidad algo nuevo en él, cuya curiosidad empezó cuando conocido a aquellos mellizos fuertes que dijeron ser sus hijos tambien (aunque no tenían intención de hacerlo), pero lo que no sabía es quien era su madre, y quizás dicha curiosidad se iría al escuchar a esa peque.

- Papi actúa raro –dijo mirándolo – papi… no sé qué te pasa… mi mami es Kagome, porque actúas así papi – dijo mirándolo y Sesshomaru estaba quieto…

_"Kagome… donde escuche ese nombre… no…imposible…aquella humana…esa miko…"_ pensó por un ratito con sus ojos muy abierto y si nadie se dio cuenta un Jaken con los ojos como plato y la boca abierta – imposible… - susurro Sesshomaru, eso era algo inesperado y lo dejo en shock por unos momentos.

- ¿Papi?... ¿Por qué imposible?... y también Jaken – miro al youkai verde – porque me llamaste así y me faltaste el respeto… porque Rin es una niña – hiso aquellas preguntas.

Sesshomaru que estaba con una cara de asombro e ingenuidad al saber quién era la madre esa niña _"será verdad… esa humana… no imposible" _

- Kagome… esa… la miko – pregunto y Jinaa lo miro con su rostro infantil – papi actúa raro, se ve gracioso – dijo con una sonrisa y risita – papi, mami ya no e miko desde que mis hemanos (_**quiso decir hermano**_) nacieron, solo le queda un poco de chu (_**su**_) pode (_**poder**_) de miko, papi que te pasa, poque actúas raro – dijo la niña mirando a su padre que tenía cara de asombro nunca antes vista en él.

* * *

Desde un árbol cercano se encontraban 2 personas observando todo, uno solo estaba con un dulce en la boca ignorando todo y el otro con una videocámara (n/a: Beto a saber de dónde la saco) gravando toda la escena desde que Jinaa apareció ante su padre, si, eran Mephisto y Amaimon – Amaimon enfoca con la cámara, esto es algo que no quiero perderme, bajare asique agarra la cámara y no dejes de filmar – dijo Mephisto a su hermano y bajo del árbol.

* * *

- Jinaa-chan – dijo Mephisto acercándose y Sesshomaru lo miro con una ceja levantada – me creerías que estamos en otra época – le dijo el de ropas raras (Mephisto) a Jinaa.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la niña – esa piedra azul de tu cuello te llevo en el pasado donde tu papi y mami aún no están juntos – dijo Mephisto de la forma más sencilla para que ella entendiera.

- Enserio – dijo levantando la gema para mirarla – desde cuándo – pregunto - desde que te encontré en el bosque para ir a entrenar – respondió Mephisto.

- Echo (_**eso**_**)** explica poque Jaken me fato (_f__**alto**_) el respeto, siendo yo su ama preferida, Rin una niña y mi papi que no me reconozca – enumero y dijo de manera de una niña de 2 años, la pequeña Jinaa.

- ¡Oh! Sesshomaru no pensé que te encontrarías aquí – dijo fingiendo sorpresa el príncipe Mephisto.

- Tu… explícame – dijo recuperando la compostura habitual el taiyoukai.

- Que explique qué… Jinaa lo dijo muy claro, tu eres su padre y la miko que acompaña a tu hermano es su madre al igual que es la madre de los mellizos, y ella es tu esposa en el futuro – dijo Mephisto era algo nuevo ver esa ara en Sesshomaru, la verdad quería reírse de esa expresión pero se guardó la risa.

- No tiene sentido – dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la pequeña que era una youkai completa.

- Que no tiene sentido, si es porque esperabas que fueran híbridos al ser hijos de una humana pues, ves te equivocas, y Jinaa es la única que nació cuando Kagome ya estaba convertida en Youkai – dijo Mephisto y de nada se acordó de una idea que se vino a la cabeza.

- Jinaa-chan hable con tu madre del futuro y le dije que te quedarías aquí hasta que tus hermanos termines su misión, y dime quieres pasar ese tiempo conmigo y Amaimo-niisan o prefieres ir con tu padre del pasado hasta que se encuentren en la batalla contra Naraku – pregunto y Sesshomaru lo miro con cara "QUE"

- Mephisto-san es malo – dijo cruzando los brazos – sabe que quiero ir con papi del pasado para ver como derrota a sus oponentes que tendrá en este tiempo ya que en el futuro no hay muchos y también que quiero ir con Amaimo niisan para jugar y entrenar – dijo la niña mejorando su habla con algo de dificultad, aún era una bebe y hablar como lo hacían sus padre y hermanos aun le costaba un poco – y si voy con papi.

- No lo sé si a tu padre no le molesta que SU querida hija viaje con él por un tiempo o prefiera que su linda hija se quede a cuidado de 2 de los 8 príncipes del infierno – dijo mirando a Sesshomaru que se encontraba pensando con los ojos cerrado y analizando las cosas – claro que si tu padre no quiere, vienes conmigo y miramos todo desde mi punto de vista, o no, Sesshomaru – pregunto y el aludido lo miro y dijo…

* * *

Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo que les pareció. Ya lo tenia escrito desde hace 4 dias... bueno hoy lo subi para que ni digan que me olvido de ustedes...

Desde este capi en adelante van a ver a Sesshomaru mas seguido.

**Sora Taka**


	11. Cachorra

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**Cachorra**_

* * *

- A que te refieres - dijo de manera fría como de costumbre.

- Como que a que… no es obvio, tu hija querida, quiere viajar contigo para ver cómo eran los "malos" de esta época o prefieres que se quede conmigo y mi hermano o mejor aún con tu medio hermano y su grupo – dijo Mephisto a Sesshomaru el cual lo miro amenazante al mencionar a su medio hermano.

- Ir con mi ¿tío?... no prefiero ir con Mephisto antes que con mi tío – dijo cruzando los brazos la pequeña Jinaa, ella no conocía a su tío ni en su época, también solo conocía a su primo porque su madre le dijo que su tío tuvo un hijo y se suponía que los conocería en esa semana, pero como ahora estaba en el pasado, y según los relatos de su madre en este tiempo su tío era insoportable, hacía que prefería a Mephisto antes que a su tío en esa época.

- En verdad… ella y esos mellizos son mis cachorros… - comenzó a preguntar Sesshomaru – y de esa miko también… - finalizo su pregunta.

- ¡Oh!... ya entiendo, lo que quieres saber es que si TU te enamoraste de una MIKO, verdad, pues la respuesta es SI, tú te enamoraste ella y ella de ti y así pasaron las cosas, podrías preguntarle a Jinaa de seguro su madre le dijo algo de cómo se enamoró de ti o tú de ella – dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Eso es imposible, yo enamorarme de una humana, es mentira – dijo con algo de sequedad seguido de un gruñido en si sentía algo por la miko y no quería aceptarlo.

- Vaya… papi es algo gruñón – dijo la peli-plata-azulada con los ojos (O.O) muy abiertos, mientras miraba a su padre.

Sesshomaru la miro a ella, al igual que los mellizos, son dignos de llamarse sus cachorros por la determinación fuerza y seguridad aun a su edad de los 3, y luego de pensar un rato – está bien – dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, en verdad no confiaba en el pali-azul con ropas extrañas como para encargarse de la pequeña y por otra parte quería preguntar a su "hija" algunas cosas.

- ¡Oh! Papi dijo que shi – dijo una sorprendida Jinaa con una sonrisa en su angelical cara de cachorrita.

- Ya me lo esperaba – dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa burlona – será mejor que la cuides… o quizás ella te cuide – dijo entre risas nada más imaginar que ella a esa edad que tiene cuidara de su padre en ves que el a ella.

- Amo bonito enserio esa niña va a venir – pregunto Jaken a su amo, aun no se creía nada de lo escuchado.

- Algún problema – dijo con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza, nada más que esta era como su dijera "no me importa si eres muy ingenuo ahora, puedo matarte si quiero"

- No ninguno – se limitó a decir él tenía que admitir que esa niña intimidaba con solo unas palabras, y si así era ahora controlándose como seria cuando en serio estuviera molesta "_KAMI ni imaginarlo_"

Sesshomaru miro a la pequeña cuando le dijo eso a Jaken, ese gesto si era cierto lo que decían de seguro lo heredo de su madre, una sonrisa algo escalofriante y al mismo tiempo dulce.

- Entonces Sesshomaru te encargo a Jinaa, no perdón a tu hija, yo vigilare como van tus otros 2 cachorros – dijo Mephisto para luego desaparecer y así llevarse a Amaimo y la videocámara, para ver si documento la expresión de Sesshomaru, algo que de seguro muy pocos han visto.

Luego de que el príncipe del tiempo se fue, Sesshomaru miro a Jinaa, aun no creía que él se quedaría con la miko y además tuvo 3 cachorros y para su mayor sorpresa era youkai en su totalidad.

- Papa pasa algo – pregunto la niña mirándolo y descifrando la mirada de su padre – aun crees que es imposible verdad – dijo con una sonrisa triste, para ser una cachorrita de temperamento cambiante, y aun con su inocencia y desconocimientos de algunas o varias cosas, ella no necesitaba palabra de su padre, tan solo con mirar esos ojos dorados ella descifro lo que  
pensaba.

- Andando – dijo Sesshomaru desviando su mirada del rostro de la niña que antes estaba lleno de vida y ahora con una sonrisa triste en respuesta al rechazo de que él no la aceptara como su hija, y para ser una bebe enserio entendía muchas cosas.

* * *

- ¿Mmm?... – expreso Hiei deteniendo su caminar y los demás lo miraron confundidos.

- Que ocurre – pregunto su hermana gemela, le dijo al grupo que se adelantan que no era nada.

- No lo sientes – dijo Hiei – no siento nada a que te refieres – cuestiono su hermana – no nada… quizás lo imagine – dijo con una sonrisa para luego seguir su viaje hacia el norte.

- Que sentiste Hiei, dime – exigió su hermana luego de un rato.

- Es que, me creerás loco pero sentí que ella estaba aquí, aunque ya sabemos que es imposible – susurro a su hermana para que solo ella lo escucharse.

- Enserio… ya estas delirando, ella no puede estar aquí – dijo de la misma forma que su hermano el cual asintió _"creo que estoy imaginando cosas"._

- Niño que cuchichean – dijo un Inuyasha mirando a sus sobrinos que al parecer estaban hablando en susurro para que nadie supiera.

- Nada… tío… creo que Naraku viene hacia nuestra ubicación – en verdad era una excusa que se le vino a la cabeza pero al cabo de unos momentos se hiso realidad.

- Cuanto tiempo Inuyasha – dijo con sarcasmo y burla aquel ser desagradable llamado Naraku.

- Desgraciado – dijo Inuyasha, en verdad este encuentro no estaba previsto, en el relato no se mencionó "_cambiaran algunas cosas eh_" pensó Hiei.

- Así que tienen a unos nuevos mocosos de compañía con ustedes –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a los mellizos.

- Tu ere un hibrido repugnante – dijo Ai sacando su espada "**colmillo-luna-rojiza**" – y morirás en nuestras manos – dijo Hiei – pero te salvas que aún no tenemos intención de matarte – y al igual que su hermana desenvaino su espada "**colmillo-luna-plateada**" para poder defender al grupo de los demonios que Naraku traía.

- Ustedes matarme – dijo Naraku y una sonrisa sarcástica salió de sus labios.

- Es más repugnante de lo que imagine, al menos el otro no lo era tanto – dijo Ai con desprecio en las palabras, se podría decir un habla digna de la hija de Sesshomaru.

La pelea comenzó, fue una pelea de; Inuyasha vs Hakudoshi, Sango y Miroku vs demonios múltiples, Kagome vs Kagura, Ai y Hiei vs Naraku, todo iba bien ya habían derrotado a la mayoría de oponentes cuando Naraku decidió huir como el cobarde que es.

- Maldición – dijo Inuyasha – tranquilo tío – dijo Hiei guardando su espada al igual que todos los demás guardaban sus armas.

* * *

- Mmm… - dijo un taiyoukai mirando hacia el lado derecho de donde ella se dirigía.

- Que pasa – pregunto un taiyoukai de cabellos plateado mirando a su cachorrita con semblante serio.

- Un hibrido… de poder repugnante… está peleando contra mis hermanos a una distancia más lejana a esta – dijo cerrando los ojos para sentir las presencia, luego de unos minutos que quedaron quietos, la niña frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua – ese hibrido es un cobarde, acaba de escapar y dejo que alguien con su misma esencia muriera – dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su padre.

Sesshomaru estaba impresionado, esa cachorra lo había detectado desde que al parecer empezó la pelea, pero al decir verdad el no, ya que la distancia era mucha, ellos estaban en el comienzo de las tierras del norte y esa pelea estaba como más al este.

Pero al parecer esa cachorrita lo detecto claramente.

- Dime cuáles son tus habilidades – pregunto mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol a descansar, ya que Rin quiso ir a recoger flores y Jaken fue de guardia, tendrían que esperarlos y eso le daba tiempo de preguntar.

- Pues veras papi… aun soy una cachorrita y mis habilidades aun no estarán desarrolladas por completo antes de mis 6 años al igual que mis hermanos, pero gracias al poder heredado de mi madre puedo detectar y rastrear energía a un nivel medio, puedo liberar el poder de mi espada "**colmillo-luna-azulada**" y usar una de sus habilidades que es "**Tamashī no kuchiku-kan**" eso es todo hasta ahora, es un gran proceso para haber aprendido en tan solo 6 meses – dijo orgullosa la pequeña Taiyoukai de su gran logro que tuvo desde que su entrenamiento comenzó, y así ver si eso sorprendía a su padre del pasado…

Sesshomaru estaba con los ojos como plato y por su mente pensaba _"6 meses… eso es increíble siendo todavía una chiquilla… me pregunto si fue algo parecido con mis otros cachorros"_

- Y tus hermanos a tu edad… - cuestiono Sesshomaru, quería tener información sobre sus cachorros, que en si ellos serían su legado y tenía que saber si era lo suficientemente dignos al ser hijos de una humana…

- Pues Ai y Hiei a mi edad dominaban la espada, crearon un campo mental donde el tiempo es muy distinto a este… donde estrenaron mentalmente y ganaron a Papi en una pelea en un ataque de sincronía, también sus sensores de rastreo eran como los míos aunque yo tengo más poder heredado de mi madre y por eso mi marca es distinta –dijo con una carita de inocencia mientras señalaba la estrella y media luna de su frente.

Sesshomaru está impresionado (aunque no lo hacía notar) a esa edad esos cachorros ya sabían hacer tal cosa, lo normal es que los aprendan a los 8 para adelante, pero esos cachorro lo podían dominar a la edad de 2 años (en tiempo humano) de su existencia – dijiste que tus hermanos estaban peleando contra un hibrido, dime es Naraku – pregunto, ese maldito hibrido seguramente puso un campo para que él no lo detecte, pero esa cachorrita…

- ¿Naraku?... – dijo la pequeña ladeando la cabeza un poco en síntoma de no entender y se puso a pensar cruzando los brazos y cerras los ojos – el Naraku que conozco tiene la misma energía y aura que este pero… este es más repugnante y el otro algo más poderoso – dijo abriendo los ojos pero con los brazos en el misma posición, ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sus hermanos tenían que hacer, si era matar a Naraku pues lo podían hacer en su tiempo, pero si vinieron al pasado, _¿sería que el tal Naraku lo hiso y por eso vinieron_? Eso fue lo que cruzo por su mente…

- Así que fue Naraku… y dime – dijo Sesshomaru con una cara seria para ocultar su curiosidad – me puedes contar lo que sabes que paso desde hoy hasta tu tiempo – pregunto y la miro, por su parte ella pensó un poco y luego sonrió a su padre, se dirigió en frente de Sesshomaru, se sentó y…

* * *

Este capítulo al igual que el 10 ya lo tenía escrito desde hace 4 días… como ahora estoy deprimida por la muerte de un amigo que murió ayer 15/06/13 pues no creo estar de humor para escribir, y como estos ya estaban escritos… pues lo subi… aquí abajo está escrito el significado de la técnica.

**Tamashī no kuchiku-kan: destructor de almas**

**Sora Taka**


	12. Relato primera parte

**Capitulo**** 12**

**Relato primera parte**

* * *

Sesshomaru mira a su hija que se encontraba en frente suyo, estaba sentada y había dejado a un lado su espada **"luna-azulada"**, la miro, ella tenía un sonrisa en el rostro, empezó a decir – papa esto es largo… me lo contaron mama y tu – y luego de que ella se aclarara la garganta empezó…

_Luego de que Naraku casi muere a manos de Inuyasha y el Lord Sesshomaru, decidió esconderse en un lugar donde nadie lo buscaría y además donde el taiyoukai y el hanyou no lograran entrar "el monte de las animas" desde entonces no había hecho ni un solo movimiento por un tiempo, aun así Inuyasha y su grupo siguieron hasta el más leve rastro para encontrarlo, al parecer una gran concentración de energía maligna se dirigía al norte donde aquella montaña, para la miko no sería ni un problema atravesar el campo de esa montaña al tener un alma pura pero para el hanyou y el taiyoukai no sería lo mismo, luego el lord Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes llegaron al monte de las animas, en esos momentos aunque el lord no lo aceptase ya sentía algo por la miko que acompañaba a su medio hermano…_

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso bufo un poco y eso no pasó desapercibido para su hija que lo miro entre triste e intentando comprender – papa puedo seguir – pregunto y recibió un asentimiento por parte de él.

_el lord decidió entrar aun sabiendo que sería insoportable, la miko por su parte intentaba dispersar dichoso campo, dentro del campo de las animas en el centro se encontraba Naraku, luego de una pelea con él y sus extensiones, una nueva extendió había nacido y este tenía el punto débil Naraku y ese es su corazón, luego de la pelea y que Kykio fuese herida, Naraku nuevamente escapo, en la pelea el lord del oeste rescato a la miko Kagome de una muerte a manos del hanyou Naraku, luego de eso un bebé que era la nueva extensión de Naraku intento dominar y corromper la mente y el corazón de la miko, el cual ya lo estaba logrando a causa del dolor causado por Inuyasha al pensar solo en la muerta, y también gracias a ese mismo hanyou ella recobro la conciencia… meses después descubrieron que Naraku se encontraba al norte cerca de su antiguo escondite, el día de hoy se supone que no habría ningún movimiento… dentro de tres semanas ambos grupo se encontraran contra Naraku y lograran derrotarlo o al menos eso pensaran, la perla estaba completa y purificada en manos de Inuyasha y Kykio, Kagome estaba dolida pero no mucho al ver a Kykio y Inuyasha juntos, aunque Kagome ya sabía que eso ocurriría desde el momento que ella curo a la miko muerta, ella aun no lo sabía pero desde hace un buen tiempo ya tenía un gran cariño hacia Sesshomaru y el por ella_

Sesshomaru volvió a interrumpir con un gruñido y su hija lo miro y luego continúo…

_pasaron tres días, Kagome volvió a su época y se llevó consigo la perla para terminar de purificarla al cabo de 6 meses volvió, encontró a su amiga con los demás y para su sorpresa dentro de poco alguien nuevo nacería dentro de poco, dejando eso a un lado, Kagome le entrego la perla a Kykio… aún no se sabe porque lo hiso, siendo ella la propietaria legitima, por su parte el lord Sesshomaru estaba con su vida normal, ningún cambio, estaba haciendo un viaje para recorrer sus tierras para luego reunirse con el lord del norte por asuntos no tan importantes, en su viaje seguía acompañado por su fiel sirviente y esa pequeña humana la cual cuidaba como a si fuera su hija. Volviendo con Kagome, ya había pasado 3 semanas dese que llego nuevamente al Sengoku, pero en su mente se preguntaba porque lo hiso… después apareció Inuyasha e hiso algo lo que para la miko antes sería un sueño hecho realidad pero en esos momentos por alguna razón desconocida ya no… le pidió una explicación al hanyou por la cual él la había besado, claro que ella rompió el beso a los 3 segundos que empezó, y el hanyou no respondió ni dio una explicación y recibiendo un 'abajo' por el hechizo cayó al suelo y la miko se fue, cerca del pozo ella se encontraba sentada junto a un árbol mirando los últimos rayos del sol y pensando para su misma por que el hanyou hiso eso, solo logro confundirla sobre lo que pensaba y empezó a llorar, sabía que tenía que olvidarlo pero con lo que hiso eso se le haría difícil…_

* * *

- Mama estas bien – pregunto Ai a su madre al verla estornudar.

- Tranquila no es nada, quizás alguien esté hablando de mi – dijo ella con una risita y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Feh! – Dijo Inuyasha como si nada - Vamos debemos seguir para encontrar a Naraku o mejor dicho a los 2 Naraku – dijo estando al frente del grupo mientras continuaba caminando.

- Ya lo sabemos Inuyasha – dijo el monje Miroku, ahora sabían gracias a los mellizos la ubicación próxima de Naraku después de la pelea con él en monte de las animas.

- Ai… - llamo un alvino de ojos dorados – que pasa – respondió sería su hermana.

- Naraku del futuro está cerca del otro Naraku – dijo con semblante indiferente heredado de su padre.

- Si lo sé – respondió cruzando los brazos – si es que llega a absorberlo no se so será fácil matarlo o también puede que sea más fácil ya que eliminaremos a ambos de un solo tiro – dijo Ai a su hermano gemelo.

- Tienes razón… - dijo Hiei retomando su viaje para alcanzar al grupo ya que estaba más adelante.

* * *

**7 años en el futuro…**

- Tanto tiempo – dijo un hombre de ropas extrañas haciendo una reverencia.

- Que te trae por aquí, y dime donde esta Jinaa – pregunto una peli-plata con mechones negros-azulados y ojos azules.

- Pues tu hija esta con su padre – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la joven en frente suyo.

- Mephisto… Sesshomaru en estos momentos están en… - dijo tranquilamente hasta que – espera… no pudiste… - dijo abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual.

- Jeje… pues sí, tu hija menor esta con su padre del pasado viajando – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO! – grito la taiyoukai – ¿conoces a ese Sesshomaru?... creo que no… porque si no te darías cuenta que el… en ese tiempo ¡ES MAS SADICO Y POCO PASIENTE Y NO CREO QUE MI HIJA ESTE SEGURA CON SU PADRE DEL PASADO! – le grito muy enojada.

- Que sucede aquí – pregunto alguien desde la puerta.

- Nada, solo que tu mujer cree que tu hija menos no estará bien con su padre del pasado – dijo como si nada el príncipe del tiempo.

- Sesshomaru… tu sabes perfectamente cómo eres en ese tiempo, no creo que aguantes algunas rabieta o cambio de temperamento y conoces a Jinaa ella hará alguna rabieta y tu temperamento no creo que sea el bueno para ese momento – dijo Kagome tranquilizándose.

- Es tu hija no ¬.¬ – respondió Sesshomaru – recuerdo que también es la tuyo ¬,¬ – dijo Kagome.

- Pero si el accedió a que ella viaje con él, además él y tu grupo ya sabes que ellos son tus hijos y los de el – dijo Mephisto mientras lo apuntaba a ambos con su sombrilla.

- ¡Que! – dijo Kagome para luego tranquilizarse, por su parte Sesshomaru estaba con su semblante de siempre.

- Si, ese Sesshomaru sabe que son sus cachorros y tuyos – dijo Mephisto con su carita de inocencia.

- Seguro no se lo cree –dijo Kagome cruzando los brazos e imaginando algo – te olvidas que estos aquí ¬.¬ – dijo Sesshomaru acercándose más a ella.

- Si quieren se los muestro, el encuentro de Sesshomaru con Ai y Hiei y el de Jinaa, al igual que tu encuentro con los mellizos – dijo Mephisto y de la nada apareció un videocámara en sus manos.

- Y de como tienes eso – dijo Kagome mirando la tecnología del siglo XXI en manos de ese príncipe del inframundo.

- Lo compre en tu época – dijo Mephisto mientras encendía en aparato.

- Entonces que espera quiero ver, muéstrame lo que contiene – dijo Kagome al momento de acercarse a Mephisto.

- Por supuesto – dijo con un sonrisa algo burlona aquel sombrerero, y así empezó a correr el video donde Sesshomaru se encontró con Ai y Hiei y se enteró que serían sus hijos muy pronto (Kagome y Sesshomaru miraban con mucha atención el video) al igual que el primer encuentro del grupo de Inuyasha con los mellizos, cuando Kagome se enteró de su futuro y por ultimo cuando Jinaa apareció frente a Sesshomaru y le dijo que era su hija y menciono el nombre de su madre, y la cara de asombro que mostro el en ese momento – Sessho sabes, te ves lindo con esa expresión – dijo Kagome con una risita mientras seguía viendo el video y Sesshomaru solo la miro de reojo para luego seguir viendo aquellos videos grabados por el príncipe del tiempo…

* * *

Lo siento no me maten, es que la escuela y la vida social no me dejaban tiempo para escribir un capítulo, si lo sé es muy corto pero ya tendré más tiempo y serán más largos ok, bueno chau.

Si ven algún error, por favor díganmelo ya que escribí de lo rápido y no tengo tiempo de leerlo, pero mas tarde lo arreglare...

por cierto el nombre de este fic sera cambiado a:

**No quiero estar sin ti: Otro viaje al pasado**

ya que en si esta historia es la secuela de mi historia

**No quiero estar sin ti**

Y para los que no leyeron "no quiero estar sin ti" tendrian que leerlo para entender mas o menos esta historia, la primera temporada de este relato es sobre lo que narra Jinaa, claro que Jinaa esta dando los detalles que me olvide poner en la primera historia... la cosa es que si quieren leer "No quiero estar sin ti" para mas o menos entender esta historia... aquí el link

/s/9309129/1/No-quiero-estar-sin-ti

**Ustedes cópienlo pero le aumentan adelante como ya saben el wwwfanfictionnet (ponganle los puntos donde correspondan ok)...**

**Se despide **

**Sora Taka**


	13. Relato segunda parte

_**Capítulo 13**_  
_**Relato segunda parte**_

* * *

_… luego de ese encuentro entre Sesshomaru y la miko. Donde él la beso. Paso una semana y la miko estaba por volver a su tiempo, cuando una niña pequeña le pidió que se quedara un tiempo más. Ella accedió a la petición de la niña Rin; de quedarse un tiempo más. Tuvo que viajar con Sesshomaru en ese viaje que era dirigido para hablar con el príncipe de las tierras des Sur; en ese viaje Kagome fue descubriendo su verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese príncipe de hielo. Su sorpresa fue que él sintiera algo por ella… pasaron 3 meses desde que ella viajaba con Sesshomaru… Kagome pidió a Sesshomaru ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede; para que ella pudiera aprender más sobre sus poderes de miko; la niña Rin quiso acompañar a su madre; Sesshomaru accedió. Una semana después llegaron a la aldea y ella se despidió de Sesshomaru con un beso fugas que dejo a cierto sirviente -que no se había dado cuanta hasta ese momento de lo que estaba pasando- y quedo con los ojo abiertos_

_Sesshomaru se fue dejando a las humanas en la aldea mientras el volvía a su castillo a arreglar las situaciones de sus tierras. Su humana o mejor dicho mujer; estaría en esa aldea por 2 meses según dijo ella; para entrenar sus poderes aparte de los de miko_

_Pasado un mes Kagome se encontraba en su época por razones que se sentía mal en los entrenamientos. Ya hace 3 semanas que había llegado a su época y fueron a ver a un médico; que le dio la noticia que ella estaba embarazada, tal y como la madre de la azabache sospechaba. El problema era el mismo que causaba felicidad a Kagome; estaba embarazada de Sesshomaru. Era una alegría pero el problema era; estaba embarazada e Sesshomaru. Ella siendo humana, de seguro su hijo sería un hibrido; la especie que más odia el Lord des Oeste. Pasado un mes, Sesshomaru fue a la aldea a recoger a su mujer; cosa que no fue posible ya que ella no se encontraba ahí. Dejo a Rin a cuido de la anciana hasta que Kagome volviera. Y así pasaron los meses…_

Jinaa siguió contando todo lo que le habían contado a ella y a sus hermanos. Cuando acabo ese relato tan largo, dio un largo suspiro. Hablar claramente le había costado pero por su padre se esforzó.

–Papi ya termine –dijo con voz infantil mirando a su padre que estaba procesando toda la información.

Sesshomaru estaba pensativo. Uno y mil pensamientos atravesaron su mente y uno de esos fue que; como era posible que esa miko no le dijera sobre su embarazo y si no haiga sido por el hanyou que fue después de un año cuando los gemelos tenían 4 meses y le exigió explicación y que le contara a Sesshomaru; quizás este taiyoukai no se enteraría.

–Papi dime, ¿te dije lo que necesitabas saber para entender? –pregunto la niña. En sí, si le dijo muchas cosas para entender todo eso, que estaría con esa humana, sería feliz con esa miko, su miko…

–Amo Sesshomaru –dijo una niña interrumpiendo la charla entre los taiyoukai. Detrás de Rin venia un youkai verde intentando alcanzar a la pequeña e iba diciendo –mocosa no grites.

Sesshomaru les dijo que descansaran y luego retomarían su viaje. Pero con lo que no contaban era un cambio del temperamento de su cachorra de dulcecita a…

–Papi quiero pelear con un demonio, hay alguno cerca –dijo mirando su alrededor algo seriecita, pero aún estaba en un estado normal…

–Hmp –alzo una ceja el taiyoukai _"quiere matar el tiempo con una pelea"_sonrió de lado, en sí, era un buena idea…

–No. Mejor me quedo con papi –volviendo a poner cara de inocencia, alegría y dulzura. El taiyoukai miro como cambiaba de idea a cada 20 segundos…

–Ya se, mejor peleo con papi como calentamiento por si aparece algo –dijo juntando sus manitas con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Para luego poner una mano en el mango de su espada.

_"Va enserio…"_pensó el peli plata al ver a su cachorra liberar un poco su poder demoniaco. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció al ver que su "hija" tenía semejante poder.

–¡Oh! El amo Sesshomaru va a pelear –dijo Rin mirando a su amo sacar su espada e ir a atacar a esa pequeña taiyoukai.

–Este es un combate para ver si ella es digna de ser hija de mi amo bonito –dijo Jaken mirando ese pequeño combate padre e hija.

–¡Nee! Papi a que mi nivel está bien –dijo la niña en medio de la batalla. Él se percató que esa cachorra quería sorprenderlo por su fuerza y poder; y a decir verdad lo logro.

Luego de esa pequeña batalla de 20 minutos unos demonios de Naraku atacaron.

–Ese hibrido –dijo Sesshomaru que estaba siendo atacado por esos youkai. Dejo su combate y se dispuso a atacar a los intrusos pero una voz lo detuvo.

–Espera papi. No son muchos, yo los acabare – dijo con una sonrisa a su padre y este la miro dudoso pero se quedó quieto como diciendo "ok pero si no puedes lo hare yo".

Jinaa alzo su espada y se dispuso a atacar a ese grupo de youkai. La pequeña quería impresionar a su padre y de paso prepararse para la demostración de poder que tenía; que se llevaría en su época frente a los integrantes de la dinastía de la Luna…

–**Tamashī no hakai**–dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus colmillitos.

Luego de las palabras de la niña un poder concentrado en forma de cuchilla de color plata salió de la hija de su espada. Aquella concentración de poder, dividió en dos los cuerpos de todo ese ejercito de demonios. Algo que parecían almas (unas luces blancas que salían de los cuerpos de los demonios muertos) eran succionadas por la espada de la niña. Ella envaino su espada luego de regresarla a su tamaño original; ya que tuvo que adaptarla para mejor uso.

–Lito –dijo la pequeña. Sesshomaru la miro sorprendido _**"**__Esa es mi cachorra__"_Festejaba felizmente su youkai interno. Él no se molestó, ya que su youkaitenía razón al decir: _"__Ella y los otros dos, son merecedores de heredar las tierras de la Luna__"._

–Papi… estos demonios fueron enviados por Naraku del futuro… Creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. –dijo la niña olfateando el aire. –mejor oculto mi poder –dijo mientras hacia un sello que le enseno su madre días antes…

* * *

**Una semana después…**

–Inuyasha… Abajo –dijo Kagome al ver a Inuyasha regañarle al zorrito. Y a ese "abajo" también se le junto los 'abajo' de parte de los cachorros; ya que les gustaba ver a su tío contra el suelo.

–Mocosos… con un 'abajo' basta. –dijo Inuyasha levantándose de aquel hoyo que dejo en la tierra.

–Pero es que es divertido. –dijo Ai riendo un poco.

–Además. No deberías molestar/regañar a los más débiles que tú. –dijo Hiei mirando a su tío- Abajo. Y este es para que no olvides lo que dije. –dijo el alvino mirado como su tío volvía a caer contra el suelo.

–Niños molestosos –murmuro Inuyasha recuperándose del ultimo 'abajo'.

–Ai, Hiei –dijo Miki mientras hacía ademan con una mano para que los siguiera.

–Que pasa Miki –dijo Hiei dando un bostezo.

–Seguro se dieron cuenta que Naraku del futura está a punto de hacer algún movimiento, verdad –dijo Miki mientras bajaba a Espinel de su cabeza.

–Si lo sentimos esta mañana. Al parecer está a punto de absorber a su yo del pasado –dijo Ai mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la grama.

–Exacto… Tenemos que ir más rápido y llegar a las tierras de Norte, Al parecer esto se va adelantar una semana antes de lo planeado… –dijo Miki. Ella sabía más que nadie que dentro de dos semanas era cuando se enfrentarían a Naraku… pero ahora con el nuevo Naraku era…

Los gemelos miraron el cielo, pronto anochecerí preguntaban cómo se encontraba su hermanita menor en el futuro. ¿Se habrá enojado porque sus hermanos se fueron sin despedirse? ¿Cómo se encontraría Kotaru, su reciente nacido hermanito? Eran algunos de los pensamientos de los gemelos. Ellos no habían contado muchas cosas de su futuro, y una de ellas era que tenían dos hermanos menores, una de dos años; que al igual que ellos; ella tenía un crecimiento como humano mezclado con youkai. Y otro que recientemente había nacido… este hermanito les había llegado de sorpresa a los gemelos y a Jinaa, pero aun así lo querían.

–Niños ¿están bien? Los llevo llamando desde hace rato y no contestan –dijo una pelinegra de ojos chocolates.

–No pasa nada mamá, solo recordando una que otra cosa –respondió Hiei con una sonrisa.

–Tendremos que apurarnos, Naraku ya hará su movimiento. Ha estado esperando hasta el momento cuando la perla estuviera casi completa –dijo Ai seriamente.

–Entonces no se diga más. Mañana salimos al amanecer –dijo Inuyasha mientras se recostaba en un árbol. Se disponía a pensar en muchas cosas. Saber que su quería Kagome terminara con su hermano, era algo que aún no podía comprender. También estaba eso de que estaría por fin con Kykio y además tendrían un hijo; eso sonrojo ligeramente al hanyou.

Sango y Kagome se encargaban de acomodar todo para acampar en ese pequeño claro junto al río, ya estaba anocheciendo y era mejor empezar a armar el campamento.

* * *

–Papi, descansemos. Tengo sueño –dijo una peli-plata-azulada con un bostezo. Sesshomaru miro a su hija de reojo, era normal que la pequeña se cansase ya que aún era un bebé.

–Hum… Está bien. Pararemos aquí –dijo Sesshomaru con voz neutral mientras iba a recostarse en el tronco de un gran roble.

–Yupi –dijo Jinaa mientras hacía lo mismo que su padre y se iba a un árbol a recostarse. Jaken y Rin también los acompañaban y se encontraban ahora acurrucados en AH-Un que estaba junto al árbol donde Jinaa se dispuso a dormir.

Jinaa se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida aun. Se preguntaba mentalmente si sus hermanos se sorprenderían de verla a ella. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al pensar en las caras de asombro de Ai y Hiei. También pensaba en su mamá y papá del futuro, no era mucha la diferencia de tiempo entre este y ese; pero si una diferencia de acontecimientos no esperados. Recordó como antes de venir al pasado, se encontraba en el jardín jugando con Tadase (el encargado de cuidarla y maestro) Y como ella momentos antes estaba mirando a su hermanito dormido en su cuna (cosa que había traído Kagome, cuando fue al futuro para que su familia la viera a ella y a Kotaru).

–Papá –dijo Jinaa mientras abría sus ojos. El peli plata hiso lo mismo y la miro; ya que el árbol donde estaba Jinaa, estaba en frente de Sesshomaru.

–Si –dijo Sesshomaru al verla algo inquieta. Y no es por nada, la pequeña taiyoukai había sentido un movimiento del enemigo, y según datos de los relatos de su madre…

–Es que… Naraku está a punto de hacer su movimiento. Se supone que ahora su yo del pasado está en una especie de "renovación" que tomara tres días y cuando eso termine Naraku del Futuro adsorberá al del pasado… tenemos que llegar en una semana como mucho, para acabar con ambos –dijo Jinaa intentado ser clara con sus palabras. Como eh de suponerse, ella aun es una bebé y hablar con la naturalidad sin comerse letras, es algo difícil.

–Hum –esa fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru mientras asentía– Duerme –ordeno el príncipe del Oeste.

–Está bien –respondió Jinaa mientras se disponía a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y con una mano mantenía sujeta la empuñadura de su espada.

* * *

**Siete años en el futuro…**

–Saben que sería divertido –dijo Mephisto mientras tomaba su té. Kagome que se encontraba acunando a Kotaru lo miro y Sesshomaru que se encontraba entrando a la habitación también lo miro.

–¿A qué te refieres Mephisto? –indago la peli plata de destellos negros-azulados.

–Es que, sería divertido ver la cara de la madre de Sesshomaru del pasado, cuando sepa que su hijo tiene una hija viajando con él y los otros viajando con su madre. Y eso, que se enterase quien es la madre –dijo con una sonrisa que… definitivamente tramaba algo.

–Pues… déjame decirte que con mi recuerdo me basta –dijo Kagome mientras recordaba su encuentro con su "suegra". Eso fue cuando Hiei y Ai cumplieron un año, la madre de Sesshomaru había llegado al castillo sin previo aviso y se llevó la sorpresa al ver dos bebés junto a una mujer humana. Le había exigido una explicación a su hijo; ya que los cachorros definitivamente eran de él. Irasue estaba intrigada al darse cuenta que sus nietos eran youkai en su totalidad (solo con un desarrollo más o menos humano) y que la madre de ellos era un miko, una humana, esa humana que vio cuando llego… Le hiso una infinidad de pruebas para ver si era digna de ser esposa de su hijo. Y milagrosamente (según Irasue) la muchacha paso. Y además se convirtió en Youkai…

–Pues tú la viste pero yo no –dijo Mephisto mientras ponía cara de niño pequeño– además. Sería una escena épica de ver, y yo la veré, no me la perdería –dijo el príncipe del Tiempo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Mmm… Tienes razón. La sorpresa que se llevara mi madre del pasado será una épica escena. Y supongo que de todas formas la veras –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a la cuna de esa habitación (era la habitación del bebé) y miraba a un dormido bebé de piel blanca y marquitas en el rostro (unas dos líneas rojas-violetas en ambas mejillas. Y una estrella de ocho picos blanca con una luna menguante en el centro de color azul; en la frente)

–Entonces me voy. Tengo que ver cómo van las cosas. Eins, zwei, drei –y después de la última palabra, una especie de humo apareció y Mephisto desapareció.

–Bueno al menos sabemos que están bien y en buenas manos –dijo Kagome mientras salía en compañía de Sesshomaru de aquella habitación.

–Si –dijo Sesshomaru que después de darle un último vistazo a su hijo salió junto a su esposa.

–Y pensar que ahora Jinaa también esta haya –suspiro la peli-plata al momento de sellar la puerta para retirarse.

Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome por detrás al momento que Kagome detenía su andar– ¿Sesshomaru? –dijo con intriga la ex miko. Sesshomaru hiso que la chica se voltease para mirarla de frente y así poder besarla. Kagome correspondió al beso más que gustosa.

–Gracias por ser mi Luz –dijo Sesshomaru con voz dulce y aterciopelada mientras mantenía su agarre en la cintura de la chica.

–Y gracias a tu por ser mi Esperanza –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras volvía a besar a su esposo…

* * *

Hola a todos. Bueno... levanten la mano los que se dieron cuenta que en casi todas mis historias escritas y las que vienen... siempre hay un bebé de por medio...

**Shina-Zero-Zoro-Hannah-Dante-Kagome-Sesshomaru-Inu yasha-Kykio-Lyon-Harold (todos al mismo tiempo): **(¬¬)/

**Yo: **(^_^'') jeje... pues ni yo se la respuesta a mi afán de poner un bebé en la historia...

Ok... que les pareció el capitulo, espero que me este capi tenga reviews. Y por cierto lo de la ultima parte del capitulo... pues no tengo ni la mas remota idea por que la escribí... La inspiración me llego asi y pues...

Bueno espero me perdonen el haber tardado, pero es que por primera vez, mi imaginación esta en blanco y no se me ocurría nada...

Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir... AH SI! les diré que pronto subiré un fic de Devil May Cry y otro de One Piece... bueno ahora su me voy. adiosito.

**Sora Taka**


	14. Cuatro días

**Capitulo 14**

**Cuatro días...**

* * *

******Al día siguiente**

–Aniue… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó un peli verde mientras miraba como su hermano estaba con una videocámara y abriendo un portal.

–Que mas, Amaimon. Iré a ver cómo están mis pupilos –dijo Mephisto mientras entraba en el portal.

–Yo también voy, aquí un se aburre –dijo Amaimon mientras dejaba de lado el cuerpo del demonio de su dimensión, muerto en el suelo de Gehenna y se dirigía al portal que aún se mantenía abierto...

* * *

–Hermana, ¿Dónde crees que este el sensei Mephisto? –indago un peli plata mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo y luego miraba a su reflejo femenino.

–Quien sabe, Mephisto-sensei es la persona menos predecible del mundo. Pero en lo que tenemos que pensar es en cómo llegar a tiempo… nada más nos queda menos de una semana para que Naraku del futuro absorba a su yo del pasado y quizás a sus extensiones –le respondió su gemela mientras miraba al cielo azul despejado.

–Oigan, niños. ¡Apuren que no tenemos todo el tiempo! –dijo Inuyasha desde el frente del grupo. Los gemelos miraron a su tío con cierta molestia… no podían creerse aún, como era posible que ese Inuyasha fuera el Inuyasha de su tiempo, solo algo más joven y… insoportable.

–Tío… tratamos de pensar, así que por favor haga silencio –dijeron al unísono los gemelos Taisho.

–Niños, cuanto tiempo queda para antes que Naraku 1 se fusione con Naraku 2 –dijo el monje mientras miraba a los pequeños.

–Pues menos de una semana. En una semana ya tenemos que estar frente a Narak para derrotarlos antes que causen las anomalías y el futuro cambie a lo que él quería –respondió Hiei mientras aceleraba su paso junto con su gemela.

Engome y el resto solo asintieron a los que los gemelos decían, definitivamente no querían ver como era el futuro que Naraku quería y mucho menos dejar que lo haga... Como ya llevaban varias horas caminando, a la miko estaba que se moría por descansar, así que se detuvo y miro a su alrededor...

–Bueno… mejor descansemos junto a aquel árbol, vale chicos–dijo Kagome algo cansada mientras apuntaba a un gran árbol, los demás asintieron y fueron a descansar, ese día hacia tanta calor que un rato bajo la sombra caería bien al equipo…

* * *

**Por otro lado más cerca del Norte…**

–Papá ya me canse y tengo algo de hambre ¿paramos? –dijo una pequeña niña mientras se paraba en pleno camino.

–Está bien… Jaken ve por comida, de seguro Rin también tiene hambre –ordeno Sesshōmaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol.

Rin se bajó de Ah-Un y con una sonrisa se acercó a la pequeña niña taiyoukai que miraba con curiosidad a su padre…

–Jinaa-chan ¿quieres recoger flores conmigo? –indago la azabache mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro. La pequeña Jinaa miro a su _hermana_ mayor por unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Tanto Jinaa como Rin caminaron hasta aquel valle de flores que estaba a no más treinta metro de Sesshōmaru, Rin empezó por cortar algunos tallos para hacer la base de una corona de flores mientras Jinaa solo la miraba como lo hacía.

Sesshōmaru dio una casi invisible sonrisa al ver a las niñas, y a su _hija _con aquella cara de curiosidad para ver cada movimiento de Rin. Gracias a que Jinaa venia del futuro y sabia sobre Naraku, Sesshōmaru no podía estar más tranquilo, pronto acabaría con ese desgraciado. De la nada empezó a escuchar algo proveniente del cielo… El Lord del Oeste levanto su vista para ver algo que no se esperaba para nada…

–Así que estas aquí, Sesshōmaru –dijo una mujer que acababa de volver a su forma humana. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos plata y con una luna en la frente.

–Madre… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Sesshōmaru con su tono habitual.

–Solo que sentí anomalías del aquel híbrido Naraku y vine por aquí para ver si sabias algo ya que eso puede afectar al Oeste –dijo Irasue cruzando los brazos.

–Sí. Ahora hay dos híbridos, pero no serán problema para mí. No te preocupes madre –dijo Sesshōmaru.

–Bueno, se acerca el día que la luna se torna roja y sería malo que ese híbrido estuviera para entonces –comento Irasue mirando a su hijo.

De repente un ruido se hizo presente detrás de ella, pero no le dio importancia, ya que pudo oler que era la humana que estaba en compañía de su hijo. Pero nuevamente otro sonido de pasos apareció…

–Señor Sesshōmaru, Jinaa pudo hacer una corona, mire esta bonita –dijo Rin mientras mostraba la corona de flores azules y blancas al lord.

–No me salió bien… ¿mm?... ¡Abuel… Señora Irasue –dijo Jinaa mientras hacia una reverencia al corregir su error de casi decirle "abuela". Jinaa tenía muy claro que no debía revelar nada si estaba en el pasado, claro que lo que paso con su padre era otro tema, ella pensó que aún estaba en su tiempo y no en el pasado.

–¿Y tú quién eres niña? No eres humana de eso estoy segura, y por tus marcas se ve que eres un youkai y de los clanes más fuertes –dijo Irasue mirando a la pequeña peli plata. La niña se quedó pensando en una posible respuesta, pero al menos gracias al flequillo como el de su madre no se veía la luna de su frente…

–Yo… soy… Soy Jinaa Higurashi –dijo la taiyoukai mirando disimuladamente a su padre que estaba junto a Irasue.

–¿Higurashi?... mm… pero que raro… no recuerdo ese clan… y además es raro que tengas rasgos del nuestro, además ahora que te veo, tienes rasgos que te delatan de que eres una Inugami –dijo mirando de pies a cabeza, la ropa, la cara, su espada, su esencia y aroma… ¿esencia y aroma?

–¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu aroma? Ven, acércate –ordeno Irasue y Jinaa solo asintió acercándose a Irasue– Muéstrame la marca de tu clan –dijo la youkai muy intrigada por la pequeña.

–¿Mmm…? pero… –dijo Jinaa mirándola y también mirando a Sesshōmaru. Lo pensó por un rato hasta que al final solo suspiro y volvió a mirar a su abuela – Ok… esta es mi marca –dijo Jinaa mientras que con una mano se llevaba para arriba el flequillo y dejaba al descubierto su marca…

–Nunca la había visto antes en algún clan de nuestra raza –dijo Irasue con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en eso se dio cuenta de la barrera que rodeaba a la pequeña– ¿para que la barrera? Quítatela –exigió. Irasue estaba molesta, ya que ella siendo la señora de la casa principal de los Inugami tenía el deber de saber de todos los nacimientos dentro de los de su raza, pero el de la niña que estaba en frente de ella no lo sabía, ella no sabía sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña.

–¿Eh? Pero mi mamá dijo que no lo haga cuando no esté en casa –replico Jinaa mientras ponía su manita sobre la gema azul que colgaba de su cuello, pero al mirar los ojos de su abuela se dio cuenta que no había de otra– está bien… pero no sé si mi papá se enoje –dijo mientras quitaba la barrera que mantenía su olor y el olor de sus progenitores oculto.

–¿Qué… raro? Tienes el olor de mi hijo mezclado con… –rápidamente Irasue miro a su hijo que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo –…con el de una humana –dijo enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

–Si, su madre es una humana –dijo Sesshōmaru con si no fuera de gran importancia.

–Mi mami ya no es humana –replico Jinaa con los brazos cruzados y poniendo su barrera nuevamente.

–Entonces tú… ella… esta niña –decía Irasue mientras procesaba la información– Espera. Si fuera hija de una humana, entonces sería un hanyou y no una youkai –dirigió su mirada asía la pequeña que estaba mirando a otro lado para luego volverla a posarla en su hijo– Y Sesshōmaru… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste respecto a esto? Sabías que tenías que venir a mi cuando tuvieras un heredero…

–Me acabo de enterar de ella –contesto el lord mirando a la niña que ahora estaba detrás de él aferrada a su hakama mientras miraba a su abuela.

–¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo que te acabas de enterar de enterar? Acaso la humana nunca te lo dijo, explícate. Y tu pequeña, explica por qué eres un youkai –ordeno Irasue, definitivamente nunca se esperó esto.

–Soy youkai porque mi mami y papi lo son. Y aunque él es mi papá también no lo es, ya que aún no nací –contesto Jinaa mirando a su padre mientras jalaba la hakama para que su padre la mirara– verdad papá, tu eres mi papá pero aún no lo eres ya que aún no estas con mi mamá –dijo mirando los ojos dorados de su padre. El lord solo la miro para luego volver a mirar a su madre.

–Jinaa al igual que unos gemelos que viajan con su madre en estos momentos, son mis hijos y de una… miko. Pero ellos aún no nacen aquí, si no que nacerán tiempo después, ellos vinieron del futuro por el otro híbrido –contesto Sesshōmaru a la interrogativa de su madre.

Irasue tenía cara de sorpresa al escuchar que efectivamente era una humana y además una miko… Nunca pensó que hijo termina con una humana como lo hizo su padre… Pero aun así no entendía como es que si la pequeña dijo que su madre "ya no era humana" si no que era un youkai… Un humano no se podía convertir en youkai y mucho menos una miko de eso estaba mas que segura...

–La humana… ¿la conoces… ahora?

–Sí. Es la miko que esta con Inuyasha –respondió Sesshōmaru mientras alzaba a la pequeña Jinaa y la ponía sobre Ah-Un.

–¿Mi mamá de aquí esta con Inuyasha y mis hermanos? Pero ellos dijeron que iban a ser discretos y que no se iban a delatar –dijo Jinaa mientras se acomodaba en el lomo de Ah-Un junto a Rin.

–Bueno madre, creo que será mejor hablar luego de esto. Primero iré a matar a ese híbrido.

* * *

–Bien, todo está grabado –dijo Mephisto mientras cortaba la grabación y le daba la grabadora a Amaimon– Amaimon ve a guardar esa grabadora en la zona más segura de mi casa –le dijo mientras abría un portal y metía a Amaimon en el.

El príncipe del tiempo miro como la madre de Sesshōmaru se fue luego de hablar un rato más un asunto con su hijo. Decidió que era mejor ir a hablar con Jinaa, así que bajo del árbol de donde se encontraba y se dirigió al grupo que ya estaba un poco alejado de donde antes descansaban.

–Jinaa-chan, ven un momento –dijo Mephisto mientras extendía sus brazos para alzar a la bebé youkai. Sesshōmaru solo lo miro con una ceja alzada, definitivamente ese hombre es impredecible de saber en que momento aparecerá, ya que ni siquiera se puede sentir algo que lo delate.

–¿Para qué, Sensei? –preguntó Jinaa mientras bajaba de Ah-Un ella sola y dirigía su bicolores ojos al hombre de blanco.

–Tengo que decirte algo importante -dijo mientras alzaba a la niña– luego te la regreso Sesshōmaru, tranquilo sigue tu camino que te encontrare luego y te regresare a tu niña –dijo al final. Mephisto si eserar alguna respuesta del lord, se llevó a Jinaa a un lugar donde Sesshōmaru no escuchara nada, su gran reloj cuco. El taiyoukai solo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección que antes su hija le había dicho.

–Jinaa, antes de nada ¿hasta qué punto le contaste a tu padre?

–Pues hasta hace cinco meses atrás, cuando Naraku reapareció… ¿por?

–Por nada. Entonces no le contaste sobre tu hermano ni nada.

–Claro que no… ¿por?

–Nada, nada –volvió a decir Mephisto y eso ya estaba empezando a molestar a la pequeña. Jinaa estaba ya algo cansada por no obtener su respuesta asi que se levanto de su asiento y miro fríamente al príncipe.

–Tío… ¿Me puede decir que pasa?

–Nada…

–¡Dígamelo ya!

–Ok… ok… pero baja la espada –le dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón y sacaba una tetera. Jinaa solo soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en una burbuja flotante. El princie del tiempo se tomo el tiempo del mundo de tomar un poco de té antes de hablar...

–Bueno, como sabes, tu hermano nació en la luna negra… al igual que tú en la luna azul…

–Claro, de ahí deriva el nombre y poder de nuestras espadas ¿no?

–Sí… pero dentro de poco es el día en que la luna se pone roja como todos los años… pero esta vez solo roja, no con destellos plata ya que aún esa anomalía no se ha dado acabo….

–¿Se refiere a la fecha del nacimiento de mis hermanos Ai y Hiei? –indago la pequeña mientras miraba a Mephisto tomar un poco de té.

–Sí, exacto. Cuando tus hermanos nacieron, aquí en el pasado y en el futuro la luna se había puesto de un tono rojo y plata… Pero como aun falta para el nacimiento de ellos, la luna solo se pondrá roja ya que Miki no intervendrá en la alineación para que ellos nazcan como youkai y no hanyou...

–¿y qué pasa con eso?

–Que solo tienen hasta que la luna se ponga así para acabar esto, solo tienen cuatro días desde ahora si no…

–¿si no, qué?

–Si no empezaran a complicarse las cosas, pequeña. Solo te digo que hasta esa luna tienen tiempo –Mephisto se levantó e hizo desaparecer el reloj, y nuevamente se encontraban en el bosque. A lo lejos se podía a ver a Sesshōmaru avanzar junto a Ah-Un y Jaken… parecía como si solo fueron segundos desde que se fueron, ya que no estaban lejos de donde Mephisto los había parado...

–¿No se supone que mi papá tendría que estar mucho más adelante?

–Dentro del reloj las horas pasan lentamente... Bueno eso era lo que te diré, solo cuatro días… Yo iré donde tus hermanos para darles la misma comunicación, así que pequeña, suerte... –con esas palabras, Mephisto se despidió de la pequeña y desapareció en una bola de humo…

Jinaa luego de ver a su maestro desaparecer, solo bajo de la copa de los arboles lista para alcanzar a su padre... Pero se detuvo cuando sintió su espada reaccionar a algo – ¿Hum? Qué raro… no suele pasar… Colmillo plateado no suele sentir tanta concentración de energía maligna en el futuro...

* * *

–Así que uno de los subordinados de mi hermano Lucifer pudo pasar un portal tuyo hasta ahí no ¿Mephisto?

–Sí Amaimon, nuestro querido hermanito se está involucrando en las cosas de esa dimensión –respondió el peli azul mientras se sentaba en la silla de su despacho.

–Por cierto ¿y Rin? No lo he visto desde que tuvimos una pelea en el bosque –dijo Amaimon desde el sofá mientras jugaba un vídeo-juego y comía papas fritas.

–Creo que con Yukio en una misión… Ahora, lo importante será acabar con ese Naraku antes que Ignis haga algo que arruine esa dimensión que decae en mi custodia...

–Hum… ahora recuerdo que Lucifer decía de estar aburrido y jugar un rato…

–Pues escogió un juego que involucra la historia de otro mundo –respondió Mephisto con su ramen en mano mientras miraba por la ventana _"Cuatro días… cuatro días y el portal se romperá…"_**_  
_**

* * *

**__****Lo se, lo se, me tarde una eternidad nuevamente... Es por la escuela, pero pronto acabara y podre subir mas ^^ espero que les gustara el capi.**

Nos vemos luego, dentro de poco tendré los demás episodios, espero tener tiempo para subirlos pronto.

Matta Nee Minna's-san


End file.
